The Green Eyed Devil and the Blue Eyed Angel
by Tr8rT00per
Summary: My first story! I was watching the Flash and Supergirl and it gave me the idea for this story. It's an unusual pairing but I kind of like it. Let me know what you guys think. I do not own any characters or the show.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first story on here so I'm really nervous. I know this is a weird pairing, I think there is only one other story on her right now with this pairing, but they have such great chemistry on the CW shows that I thought this would be a fun pairing in Glee as well. Please let me know what you think of the story, I would really appreciate reviews. If you have concerns let me know.**

* * *

 **Marley POV**

Marley trailed behind the rest of Glee club, looking down at her shoes. They were at a nightclub in Westerville where Dalton Academy was because of an invite from Blaine's friends in the Warblers.

She didn't want to be here, but they hadn't given her much of a choice. So now, here she was in a dress and heels that she hated, painted up with makeup that made her feel cheap and with jewelry that she didn't even know she owned. The only part of her outfit that was her own was the black shimmering nail polish.

Kitty swore that she looked hot, but Marley tried not to listen too much. Kitty tended to mock her when she thought that Marley wasn't paying attention.

A girl who worried about much less then her would have changed her mind when they encountered the Warblers. Their eyes took her in like starving men who haven't seen a girl in years. It was flattering and creepy at the same time.

However, one man caught her attention immediately.

Sebastian Smythe was legend in McKinley because of the slushy incident, which everyone found out after the fact, was not his fault. He was still known as a dick.

Marley's breath stilled in her throat as her blue eyes met his green ones. He smiled charmingly at her as they shook hands. She smiled patiently and the first chance that she had, she got away from the group. She needed a drink.

She got to the bar and sat on one of the stools while she waited for her drink. She looked at her reflection in the glass mosaic along the wall and then noticed the green-eyed devil walking up behind her.

 **Sebastian POV**

Sebastian had noticed her the moment she walked into the club and now that he looked at her as she sat at the bar, he couldn't help but be drawn in by her appearance.

The dress she had on was a light blue that complimented her lightly tanned skin and fit her like a second skin. The skirt barely coming to mid-thigh and the halter-top leaving her back bare while the plunging neckline went almost to her navel. The strappy blue and grey heels that she had made her legs seem impossibly long, the blue topaz flower necklace brought the right amount of sparkle, and the quick brush of blue eyeliner made her eyes pop.

He watched her worry her pink bottom lip with her teeth as she fiddled with her blue flower earring.

Walking up, he leaned against the bar, giving his order as the bartender set a drink in front of the girl.

"Wow, I wouldn't have figured you for a whiskey girl," He said in surprise.

"Well, I was thinking I needed something strong to make it through this night," She replied and downed the shot in one gulp, her nose crinkling adorably.

That was admirable in his opinion, but he noticed her tugging at the skirt of her dress obviously wishing it was longer. "You don't seem very comfortable," He commented, as two shots of tequila were set in front of him. He downed one and pushed the other over to her.

Marley looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "How charming," She said. "Do you always want to make people feel as unattractive as possible?"

"I didn't say you weren't hot," He said, eyes raking over her appreciatively. "You just don't seem to understand your own appeal to the guys here,"

"I thought you were gay?" She replied confused taking her shot.

"Gay?" He said amused. "No, that's just something I did to get under Kurt's skin,"

Marley raised an eyebrow again and he found it rather attractive.

"Want to dance?" It was asked as a question, but he took her hand before she could reply and led her onto the dance floor.

 **Marley POV**

Trying to remember how to breathe right, Marley let the beat of the music slip into her brain. She allowed her body to work without thought and soon she and Sebastian were attracting more than just some attention as they battled back and forth, trying to one up the other and getting closer and closer.

As the song ended, Marley had a smile on her face and she was feeling more relaxed. She saw Sebastian grin as he saw the smile on her face.

Marley was pulled away from him to dance with Blaine, Kitty and Unique, Jake, Ryder, and a few of the Warblers but she always saw Sebastian during those dances. Watching her even as he danced.

At around 1:00am Marley found herself back in Sebastian's arms. Instead of their earlier playfulness, they danced slowly, their clothes were the only thing separating them as they pressed together.

Her fingers threaded through his hair as he pulled her tighter against him.

"Let's get out of here," He whispered in her ear.

Marley glanced around her and noticed that everyone else was either too drunk or too preoccupied with sucking face with someone else to notice her and Sebastian. "Let's go," She replied breathily.

He led her out of the club and into the cold night air. Marley shivered as the cold wind bit in to her overheated skin. Sebastian didn't have a jacket with him so he rushed her over to his car.

They jumped into the black SUV and Sebastian turned on the heater, reaching in the back for his hoodie to give to her. Marley used the hoodie to cover her legs and she pressed her fingers to the vent.

After a minute they both started to warm up again.

The cold wind had cleared her brain some and she realized how she had been acting with Sebastian, immediately feeling embarrassed. She glanced at him nervously out of the corner of her eye and saw him shake his head as if to clear his thoughts. His green eyes were clear as they turned on to her.

Marley smoothed her hair nervously as she fidgeted.

Sebastian chuckled. "You really are innocent, aren't you?" He said amused.

Her cheeks flushed. She looked away from him.

"Look, you don't have to be nervous," He said leaning back in his seat. "I'm not expecting anything from you."

She turned back to him and saw he was sitting perfectly relaxed, watching her with an amused smirk. "How are you always so in control?" She asked finally.

He shrugged. "Practice," He said. "But it also takes feeling comfortable with yourself and ready for anything, that way you'll never be caught off guard."

"You make it sound so easy," She said.

"Marley," He said. "Let me ask you something. Who made you wear that dress?"

She furrowed her brow. "Kitty," She said.

Sebastian shook his head. "Wrong." He said. "No one can make you do anything. You put the dress on yourself and you came here to this club, and you danced with me and several other guys because it was fun. Not because someone made you."

She opened her mouth to protest but he held up his hand.

"Did 'Kitty' make you dance with me?" He asked.

"No," She said after a moment.

He raised an eyebrow. "Did you enjoy dancing with me?" He asked.

She furrowed her brows. "Yes," She admitted.

"How did you feel dancing tonight?" He asked.

She bit her low lip. "Free," She said after a moment.

Sebastian smiled. "Marley, you are an easy person for me to classify," He said. "You're a pleaser. Your whole life you've strived to make other people happy, but you need to do something just for yourself."

 **Sebastian POV**

Sebastian watched as Marley blinked her big blue eyes at him, his words sinking in. She opened her mouth and then closed it again. He grinned and turned his eyes forward, knowing that he had won.

"And how would you classify yourself?" She asked suddenly.

He raised an eyebrow and turned his head slightly, so he could look at her. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You said you would classify me as a 'pleaser' but what would you classify yourself as?" She asked.

He turned more to face her fully as his signature smirk crossed his lips. "I'm a pleaser too, but of a different variety." He said with a suggestive smile.

Marley blushed brightly but she held her ground. "Really?" She said. "What makes you think that you're all that?"

He grinned showing teeth now. "Well, I could show you," He said hand brushing lightly down her arm.

She shivered delicately but she seemed to be trying to push herself. "Let's see how much you can teach me," She purred moving closer, her lips just inches away from his.

His pulse leaped in excitement as he leaned a little closer to her. At the last minute, she pulled away, opening her door. She looked back at him with a 'follow me' look as she got out of the car.

Curiosity got the best of him and he turned the car off, jumping out to follow her. He entered the club after her to see her already moving on to the dance floor.

He smiled as he moved to follow, now very intrigued by this blue-eyed angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I wasn't sure if I was going to post another chapter or not but I'm honestly having a lot of fun writing again, even if it is fan fiction. Thank you to those that read the first chapter, and extra thanks if you took the time to review, that means so much to me to have helpful feedback. I am still getting use to formatting so please be patient with me on this cause I may update chapters to perfect the format so it reads better. If you have concerns I will try to address them as I go along cause I know I'm kind of jumping in to the middle of a story almost with the way I started this. Please let me know what you think, I probably won't update again unless I get some more feedback to see if y'all actually like the story or not.**

* * *

 **Marley POV**

 _Last night was fun. We should do it again soon._

Marley smiled, and blushed slightly, as she read the text when she woke up Sunday morning. She was wrapped up in her comforter, brown tresses splayed over her pillow, and she did not want to move a muscle. She was sure that she was never going to use that fake ID again.

There was a slight ache behind her eyes, though she was nowhere close to hungover, but there was nothing to distract her mind from covering every moment of the previous night. It was out of character for her and she was in uncharted waters with Sebastian texting her. However, she was sure that she wanted to see him again.

 _Can't wait_ _:)_ She texted back with a faint smile on her face. The reply text was almost instantaneous.

 _How about I pick you up for coffee in an hour?_

Marley bit her lip. Her mom was actually out of town for the week, so she didn't have to explain where she was going, but it still felt a little scandalous without telling her mother…even if it was just coffee.

 _Sounds good. See you soon._

She pushed her blankets back and went to go take a shower.

While she was picking out her outfit, her phone started going off with incoming text messages. Marley picked it up and she almost dropped her phone in shock. Kitty, Wade, Tina, Sugar, and Brittany were texting her, and somehow Santana had become involved in what happened last night as well.

 _Girl, where did you go last night?_ Wade asked.

 _We saw you leave with that smarmy Warbler._ Kitty said. _Details!_

 _What am I hearing that you left with the Meerkat?_ Santana demanded.

 _Nothing happened. Sebastian drove me home that was it._ She replied quickly. She left out the fact that they sat outside her house talking for another hour after they arrived and that they were going out for coffee very soon as well.

 _What about Jake? I thought you were in to him?_ Tina asked.

 _Not to mention Ryder who is also after that._ Kitty said.

Marley sighed, seeing that this was going to go down hill fast. _Nothing is going on with Sebastian._

 _Better be nothing going on._ Santana replied. _That guy may not have put the rock salt in the slushee, but he is pure evil._

Marley furrowed her brow slightly. Was he really that bad?

 **Sebastian POV**

Sebastian pulled his car into the driveway of Marley's house an hour later, turning the car off and going up to the door like a gentleman. He rang the doorbell and waiting as he heard footsteps.

Marley pulled the door open, her hair flying back slightly. "Hi!" She smiled brightly, cheeks rosy like she had been rushing around.

Sebastian smiled back as he took in her appearance. Her hair was left down, and she was wearing a pink sweater and dark jeans. "Hi yourself." He said. "You look nice."

She blushed. That was becoming his favorite thing to make her blush; he just grinned more.

"Thank you." She said. "I just need to get my wallet, then we can go."

He nodded.

"Would you like to come in?" She offered tentatively.

"Sure." He said following her into the house.

It was a small, modest house, obviously a rental. However, the way Marley and her mom had taken care to decorate made it feel more comfortable than any house he had been in before. He looked at the pictures on the walls while she ran upstairs. Blaine had told him about the bullying not only Marley, but her mom, received from the kids at McKinley over her mom's weight, and while he wasn't one to judge anyone for bullying, just looking at the kindness and love that he saw from just the pictures alone it was hard to imagine anyone trying to ruin that.

"Okay, I'm ready to go!"

He turned around to see her coming down the stairs putting her cell phone in her pocket. He smiled and offered her his arm.

The Lima Bean was really the only choice for coffee in Lima. Marley wasn't one for coffee, so she ordered an iced green tea while Sebastian ordered his coffee with a shot of Courvoisier. He laughed at the expression on her face, it was similar to the one that Blaine had given him, though he didn't see the judgement in her eyes.

"I used to live in Paris," He offered. "I acquired a taste for it over there."

Her eyes widened. "You lived in Paris?" She said, looking amazed. "That's so cool!"

He shrugged. "It was nice…"

"Nice?" She said with a dreamy look on her face. "You don't know how much I would love to just leave Ohio, let alone go to Paris."

Sebastian smiled lightly, leaning back. "Shall we go hop on a plane?"

Marley laughed. "Sure, we'll just drop everything and go to Paris." She rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face betraying her sarcasm.

"Well we could." He said shrugging.

She leaned forward, her elbows on the table. "There is no way you are real." She said with a smile. At his raised eyebrow, she elaborated. "The people I know have lived their entire lives in Lima with no chance of ever leaving. Most are okay with that, but you…"

Sebastian laughed but something in her expression made him truly want to whisk her away to Paris or wherever else she wanted to go. This was a new feeling for him. "And what about you Marley?" He asked, trying to distract himself. "What do you want to do?"

She bit her bottom lip lightly, looking at him as if she was gauging whether or not she could trust him. "I want to be a singer." She admitted. She almost immediately blushed and tried to brush it off. "I know that sounds silly, it's such a generic dream. Everyone wants to be a singer."

"It's not silly." He said earnestly. "A lot of people want to be a singer, but most don't have what you have. Marley, I've seen you sing, you're exceptionally talented."

She smiled warmly back at him. "Thanks Sebastian." She looked at him curiously now. "What about you? What's your dream past Ohio?"

He leaned back in his chair. "Well, my dad would love to see me be an attorney like him." He said. "Tell me that doesn't sound generic."

She giggled but she kept looking at him, waiting for his real answer.

"I want to produce music." He said after a minute.

"Really?" She asked. "What kind of music?"

He paused.

"What?" She asked nervously.

"I've actually never told anyone that before." He said hesitantly. How had 20 minutes of conversation with a girl he barely knew turn in to him admitting something that was basically a taboo in his house?

"Well, for what it's worth, I think it's a great dream." She said reassuringly.

He just looked in to those captivating blue eyes, relishing the feeling of content that he got from her warm smile.

 **Marley POV**

When they finally pulled back up to her house, it was late. Coffee had turned into lunch, which turned into going to a bookstore, which turned into dinner, and finally they pulled into her driveway.

"Today was so much fun." She said turning to him.

He smiled, a genuine smile, as he turned to her. "It was." He said.

"I guess you have to get back to Dalton tomorrow…" She said

"Yeah," He said. "But this is the last week before winter break."

She smiled at the hope of them getting to hangout again soon. She couldn't explain why she felt so comfortable around Sebastian, but she knew that he wasn't the person that everyone said he was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's been really cool to see the attention my story has gotten so far from readers all over the world. I appreciate all the reviews and am thrilled that others love this pairing like I do. Now I'm just nervous that I'm not going to do it justice. Here's another chapter though! I have finals for my college summer classes coming up so I may not update for a few days. As always reviews are appreciated, let me know if you want me to keep going with this story and what you think.**

 **Edit: I am re-uploading this chapter. I'm learning three different languages right now and I have the different different keyboards on my iPad and it is messing with my grammar on here. They are little fixes but they were bugging me.**

 **Quick note: Some prep schools have dorms and a lot are laid out like 4-5 bedrooms and a common area from my understanding. I'm making this up about Dalton, if anyone knows differently let me know and I can amend it.**

* * *

 **Marley POV**

For the first time in awhile, Marley was happy going into school on Monday. Even the bullies couldn't get under her skin this morning. She texted Sebastian in between classes and he would reply in between his own. Westerville apparently put on a big winter festival around Christmas time every year and Sebastian wanted to take her to it, especially a big production of the nutcracker that had won some national awards. It was a three-day event, so Marley had to convince her mom to let her go and that would require her introducing Sebastian.

By the time glee club came around, Marley was still in a good mood until she saw everyone turn to look at her the moment she walked in.

"What?" She asked, confused. "Do I have something in my hair?"

"Sam and Brittany saw you with Sebastian last night." Blaine said. "Marley is there something you want to tell us?"

Marley paused for a second taking in the expressions in the room. Most looked concerned, but Ryder, Jake, and Kitty all seemed upset. Well Kitty didn't seem as much upset as she did a predator about to strike.

"Sebastian and I were just hanging out, like friends." Marley said.

"Well we can say 'goodbye' to winning." Kitty said crossing her arms. "No doubt you've told him all our secrets by now just cause of a charming smile."

Marley tried to keep her expression neutral. "I didn't tell him anything." She said stiffly.

"Marley, Sebastian is manipulative." Tina said. "He just going to use you."

"Right, cause it's so crazy that we could actually be friends." Marley said, anger and hurt combining in her voice. "I don't get it! Blaine has stayed friends with all of the Warblers, even Sebastian himself, and yet the minute I make friends with one of them I get singled out?"

Mr. Schue walked in at that moment, immediately taking in the scene. "What's going on in here?" He said.

Marley angrily wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "You guys are hypocrites." She turned to walk out, but then turned around again. "And for your information, not once have we even talked about glee." With that she stormed out, despite them calling her name.

She sat in the stands overlooking the football field for awhile, just holding her coat close to her frame and trying to stop crying. As she sat there, her phone dinged indicating a text.

 _I've never seen a more boring video on biology._

Marley smiled at Sebastian's text and replied. _Why are you on your phone in class?_

 _Everyone is. The teacher left 10 minutes ago. Aren't you supposed to be in Glee?_

Marley frowned. _I should be…_

 _…what happened?_

Marley brushed away the last of her tears and replied back. _It doesn't matter. I'm heading back there in a second._

She watched the little text bubble indicating he was typing for a long moment. When the response came back she laughed. Sebastian was colorful when he got upset apparently.

She sent back a quick reply promising to call him when she got home and then got up to head back inside. If she hurried she could make the last half of Glee practice. To her surprise, the choir room was empty when she walked in. Mr. Schue was in his office.

"Marley are you okay?" He asked as she walked in.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry I walked out." She replied. "Where is everyone?"

Mr. Schue motioned for her to take a seat. "I sent everyone out after you left. They told me what happened."

Marley fiddled with the cuff of her sweater sleeve. "Do you think they're right? Should I not be friends with Sebastian?" She held her breath waiting for the reply.

"That isn't my call or anyone else's call to make." He replied. "I would suggest caution. I've seen more than one student get hurt when they are close with the competition."

"But Blaine forgave the Warblers and is still friends with them." Marley said.

"I'm not just taking about Blaine." Will said. "I know you haven't interacted with Rachel a lot, but did anyone tell you about her relationship with Jesse St. James from Vocal Adrenaline?"

Marley thought about it. "I remember hearing that she dated him…"

"Things are better between them now, but while they were competing against one another first year, Rachel got hurt a lot in that time. It was an emotional rollercoaster." Will said. "I'm not saying that will happen to you, but these are tricky situations when glee life and personal life can't be separated."

Marley nodded. "I understand. Thank you, Mr. Schue."

She walked out of the office into the hall; her locker was pretty close, and she needed to grab her math book. As she opened her locker, she noticed Blaine and Sam were talking in the hall. They noticed her before she could turn away. She shut her locker and started to walk away.

"Marley wait up." Sam said walking over.

She tensed, holding her book tightly to her chest, not quite meeting their eyes.

"Marley, we're really sorry." Blaine said. "Everyone feels horrible about the way we handled it."

She looked up at him with a skeptical frown.

"Okay," he amended. "Most of us feel bad about it. We should have never singled you out or tried to make you feel bad about spending time with him."

Marley saw the sincerity in their faces, so she smiled slightly. "It's okay. I get it." She said. "And I know there is bad history there, but I don't know, he just hasn't been that way with me."

Blaine smiled. "And I hope that he never is. Just promise me that you'll be careful okay?"

Marley smiled. "I will."

Just as she said that she got a red slushee tossed right in her face. She screamed in shock, dropping her book and tried to wipe it out of her eyes, Blaine helping her while Sam yelled at whoever had tossed it.

This was going to be a long week.

 **Sebastian POV**

Sebastian walked into his dorm room, tossing his book bag on his bed and sitting down at his desk with a sigh. This week had sucked, everything that could have gone wrong went wrong. School seemed never ending, Warblers practice was disastrous, and somehow his dad was mad at him for something that was actually not his fault. The only bright side to his days was hearing Marley's voice once school ended.

They had been talking every day and he found that he was eagerly anticipating each call. Marley had been having a rough week too, she had gotten a slushee tossed in her face every day this week and apparently the new cheerleader Bree was singling her out, but she still tried to seem cheerful every time he talked to her.

His phone rang, and he smiled at the picture. It was a candid shot he took on their first day out together, they had stopped and gotten ice cream after the bookstore, she was looking at her new purchase while she happily ate her ice cream cone seeming so content. He slid his finger across the screen and held it to his ear.

"Hey there." He said as he loosened his tie.

 _"Hey!"_ Her cheerful voice came over the speaker. _"How was your day?"_

He smiled, leaning back in the chair. "Better now." He grinned to himself, picturing the blush he knew was there. "What about you? Anymore slushee facials today?"

 _"Funny thing, I saw it coming and ducked and it hit one of the jocks who have been tormenting all of us instead."_ Marley said, her shock evident in her voice.

Sebastian laughed, and they went on trading stories of the day and just talking about meaningless things. He had moved to lay on his bed while he listened to her talk about how boring her math class was. One thing he had discovered was that she was a lot smarter than anyone gave her credit for, he had suggested that she could see if the school would allow her to move up a grade, so she could take more advanced classes.

 _"Are we still on for tomorrow?"_ Marley asked after a minute.

"Yeah." He said looking towards his door as he heard one of his roommates come back. "What time should I be there?"

 _"Like 5? Mom really wants to know more about the festival, especially where I would be staying."_

"It's nothing too scandalous. Just the guest room in my house." He promised. "I'll be there at 5."

Marley acknowledged him but then cleared her throat. "Umm…also Blaine and I are working on a project, so Mom invited him to stay for dinner as well." She said nervously. "He and the others still aren't 100% okay with you and I spending time together."

Sebastian couldn't really blame them but still rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. I'll be on my best behavior."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi y'all. I had a break in between studying so I decided to update really quick. I want to try and incorporate other characters into the story more so if there is someone you want to see let me know. Also, I will try to figure out exactly where in the timeline I am and what things did or didn't happen in relation to this story. I got the feeling during the episode when Marley and Santana paired up that it had the potential to be a great friendship, like a protective older sister looking out for her, plus Santana seemed to be more intimidating to Sebastian in the series than anyone else so I want to bring her into the story. For the purpose of this story though they met before the show had them meet.**

 **Also I don't think I'm going to include the eating disorder because I think that it was poorly handled in the series and I would need a lot more time to write about it in here. Sorry if that makes anyone upset but I don't want to do a bad job with something like that.**

 **As always reviews are much appreciated. I'll keep writing as long as people want to read it. I have a rough idea how I want this to end, now I just have to figure out the in-between stuff :)**

 **Last note: if anyone has a good suggestion about a duet song that would sound good with Marley and Blaine singing it, I welcome the suggestions. I'm going through Spotify like crazy but haven't found the perfect one yet.**

* * *

 **Marley POV**

Marley was sitting cross legged on the floor in her living room. She and Blaine were working on their duet for sectionals, but they were having trouble coming up with a song to perform. Blaine was sitting opposite of her with a mess of sheet music spread between them.

"What about this one?" Marley said handing over one of the pages.

"I love this song, but I think it's a little too slow." Blaine said. "How about this one?"

Marley looked at the pages. "I'm not sure I can hit that note…"

The doorbell rang as they shifted through the pages. Marley glanced at the clock, it was only 4:30. She got up and opened the door, smiling when she saw Sebastian.

"I'm early I know," he said with a smile.

"That's fine. Come in!" She said smiling, hugging him as he crossed the doorway.

Sebastian produced two bouquets of flowers. "These are for you and your mom. I wasn't sure what to bring." He said. "I thought roses might be too cheesy."

She smiled brightly. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

Blaine appeared in the doorway leading into the living room. "Sebastian."

"Hey Blaine." Sebastian said, still smiling but a little more reserved.

Marley looked between the two but then her mom came out of the kitchen. After appropriate introductions were made, Ms. Rose announced that dinner was ready.

They all sat at the small dinning room table to eat. Marley and her mom had made mozzarella stuffed Parmesan chicken with angel hair pasta and fresh green beans.

"Dinner is amazing, Ms. Rose." Sebastian said.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Ms. Rose said. "So, tell me about this winter festival that Marley has been talking about."

Sebastian smiled. "It's like a winter wonderland. They have a carnival every year, with games, rides, the most amazing food," he said. "And to finish out the whole thing there is a big production of the Nutcracker that they work on all year long. It's actually a cast that comes from Ballet Academy East in New York to perform."

"It really is an amazing event." Blaine said. He looked at Marley out of the corner of his eye. "I didn't know you guys were planning on going to that."

Marley took a little longer to chew her food than was probably necessary.

"Marley was telling me that she missed being close to a ballet theater like the last place they lived." Sebastian said easily. "I figured she might enjoy the festival. Of course, you and the others are welcome to come along. Is Kurt coming home for the holidays?"

It was said lightly, just like a passing question, but Blaine tensed and narrowed his eyes slightly at the dig. Sebastian just smiled back like nothing was wrong. Marley nudged Sebastian's foot under the table.

Ms. Rose looked at Marley in question, sensing the tension between the two boys. "So, Blaine, how are you guys coming along with your duet?" She asked as a distraction.

 _Oh no._ Marley thought, eyes widening as she quickly looked at Sebastian.

To his credit, he didn't respond to the comment, in fact he acted as if he hadn't even heard it. They weren't competing against the Warblers in sectionals, but as long as they won they would be competing against the Warblers in regionals in February since the Warblers had won their sectionals. Everyone was already on her about not revealing any information and now they knew that she and Blaine were doing a duet.

"Umm…" Blaine glanced at Sebastian too. "It's going fine. We can't decide on a song though."

Marley cleared her throat. "We'll figure it out though." She said smiling at Blaine. "Who would like dessert?"

Sebastian stood with her. "Let me give you a hand." He offered following her to the small kitchen.

She pulled out a big bowl of mixed berries from the fridge and some homemade whipped cream. "Why would you say that to Blaine?" She demanded in a whisper. "You know Kurt isn't coming back for Christmas."

"You wanted me to just not say anything to him blatantly pointing that statement at you?" He asked back in a whisper.

"I want you to be able to play nice." She said. "If we're gonna be friends I would like you to get long with my other friends as well."

They stared at each other for a long moment. Finally, Sebastian sighed and nodded. "Okay, I'll be nice." He said.

Marley smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek and they walked back into the dinning area.

The conversations were a lot less tense after that and the peace carried over until it was time for Blaine to leave. Marley walked him out while Sebastian helped finish washing the dishes.

"Drive safe." She said as they reached his car. "Do you still wanna meet tomorrow to work on the set list?"

"Sure." Blaine said sounding distracted. "Marley is it really a good idea to go with Sebastian for 3 days to the festival?"

Marley sighed, crossing her arms to guard against the cold air.

Blaine put his hands on her shoulders. "You know I worry about you. Even if it wasn't Sebastian I would ask this about anyone that asked you away overnight after a week." He said.

"I appreciate that I do." Marley said giving him a hug. "You and Sam have been like the brothers I've always wanted, and I love your protectiveness. My mom has to say yes before I can even go anyways."

"Okay." He said. "Just promise me if there is any trouble you'll call me, and I'll be right there."

She smiled. "I promise."

They hugged goodbye and she moved to go back into the house. Sebastian came out as she was going in.

"I'll be right back." He told her walking towards Blaine.

Marley paused in the doorway, unsure if she should go back out or not. She watched the two just in case it came to blows or something.

 **Blaine POV**

"Hey Blaine, wait up." Sebastian came out of the house.

Blaine paused and glanced at Marley who was standing in the doorway just out of earshot. "What do you want Sebastian?" He asked cautiously.

Sebastian shoved his hands in his pockets. "I wanted to apologize." He said. "You have every reason to be concerned about me hanging out with Marley. I haven't given you many reasons to think that I don't have an ulterior motive…"

Blaine furrowed his brow. "If you're waiting for me to disagree— "

"No," Sebastian said shaking his head. "I just wanted to apologize for my comment inside, and the only thing I can do is prove to you that I really just want to put everything behind us. For whatever it's worth, I'm sorry you can't see Kurt for Christmas." He looked back at Marley briefly and then back to Blaine. "I really care about Marley. I can't explain it, I know it's too soon to say that, but…"

He trailed off and Blaine looked at him with curiosity. That was similar to what he had heard from Marley this last Monday when they confronted her. It was shocking to him, but there was something in Sebastian's expression that made Blaine actually believe that he was telling the truth that he didn't have any intention of hurting Marley.

"I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt." Blaine said after a moment. "But if you hurt her, it isn't just me or Sam who you will have to worry about. Santana is not happy about you coming in to the same zip code as Marley let alone hanging out with her."

"Don't worry I won't give her a reason to kill me." Sebastian said with a light smile.

Blaine laughed slightly. "I hope not." He said. "Good night Sebastian."

Sebastian waved goodbye as he turned to head back into the house.

Blaine backed out of the driveway slowly, watching as Sebastian walked back up to Marley who looked at him questioningly. Sebastian said something that caused her smile brightly and wrap her arms around him. Maybe there really wasn't anything to worry about.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Here is another chapter for y'all. I am bringing in Sebastian's parents in this one. I really liked the two the played his parents in the Flash, so they are loosely based on them. As always, let me know what you think and if there are things you want to see or people you want me to bring in, let me know and I'll try to see if I can incorporate them.**

 **The next chapter will probably be up in a couple days, but I'm about to get really busy until Monday so I'll do my best to still update regularly but please don't worry if you don't see a lot until after Monday. Please review and let know what you think. As a friend of mine used to say: Questions? Comments? Violent reactions?**

* * *

 **Sebastian POV**

Sebastian helped his mother make the bed and straighten things up in the guest bedroom while listening to her excitedly talk about an internship possibility that would strengthen his application to Harvard Law School. He listened in the sense that he could repeat what she said, but he didn't care.

"So, Sebastian, you haven't told us much about this girl that is coming over." Mrs. Smythe said as she dusted the already immaculate bookshelves.

"She's great mom," he said. "I think you'll really like her. But she's just a friend, we're not dating."

"I know sweetheart," she replied. "You told me already.

Sebastian looked up at her. "Yes, but I know you." He said. "Don't think I haven't heard about the calls to Grandma wishing for grandbabies even before I'm out of high school."

"Oh, you know how it is talking to your Grandmother." She said brushing it off. "But remember, a lot of people have gone through college with a family."

"And that is where this conversation ends." He said with a laugh.

He heard the front door shut as they finished the room. His father must be home. He walked into the kitchen to see Mr. Smythe dropping his briefcase onto the center island and reaching in the fridge for a beer.

"Hey dad," Sebastian said. "How was the meeting?"

"Long." Mr. Smythe said. "Has your day been productive?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Sure." He said. "Don't forget, Marley is coming over tomorrow to stay for the festival."

Mr. Smythe nodded taking a swing of beer. "I haven't forgotten." He said. "How do you know this girl again?"

"We met through Blaine," Sebastian said. "He used to attend Dalton."

"Is she a nice girl?" Mr. Smythe asked smiling slightly. "What are we to expect here? You've told us next to nothing about her."

Sebastian smiled. "She's really nice, really clean cut." He said. "I just don't want you to get an opinion about her before you meet her. You always said rely on your own judgement, not the opinion of others."

"True." Mr. Smythe laughed. "What time is she arriving?"

"I'm leaving in the morning to go pick her up." Sebastian said. "We'll probably be back around noon."

Mr. Smythe nodded. "Alright, we look forward to meeting her."

The next morning, Sebastian woke up before his alarm. He was anxious about bringing Marley back to meet his parents, he knew they would love her, but that wasn't what scared him about this meeting.

Pushing it to the back of his thoughts, he turned the alarm off on his phone and got up to take a shower. He went downstairs to make himself breakfast. His mom was on a health kick so there were not many choices of tasty breakfast foods in the kitchen at the moment. He was about to decide if he would just stop at a coffee shop on the way to Lima when his father came down stairs, looking a little rushed.

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked looking up.

"Something came up in one of the trials I'm working on." Mr. Smythe said. "I have to head in early. Don't worry though, I'll be back in time for dinner with your girlfriend."

"Still not my girlfriend!" Sebastian called out after his father, whom he just heard laughing as the door shut.

Sebastian took one last look in the fridge, making a face. "Screw it." He said shutting the door and grabbing his car keys.

He stopped at the Lima Bean on his way to Marley's getting a black coffee to wake himself up and getting a doughnut for himself and one for Marley. He picked her up a hot chocolate as he was leaving since it was so cold this morning.

When he pulled up to the now familiar little house, Marley immediately came outside, waving bye to her mom and then tossed her small bag into the back seat before jumping into the passenger seat, rubbing her hands together.

"Good morning!" She said brightly.

"Good morning yourself." He said laughing lightly. She was like looking at the sun in the morning, he wasn't used to morning people. "Here, I brought you something."

Marley's eyes lit up as he handed her the hot chocolate and she eagerly wrapped her hands around the warm cup and then smiled even more as he handed her the bag with her doughnut. "Yes! Thank you." She said happily.

"You're welcome." He said. "Got everything you need?"

"I think so." She said going over a mental checklist. "I'm so excited for this festival! Oh, Blaine said that he and a few of the others might swing in today or tomorrow to check out the festival as well."

"That's fine. Trent and a few of the Warblers are going to be out as well." Sebastian said. "Most of the stuff doesn't start until this afternoon so I thought we could drop your stuff off at my house, have lunch with my mom and then head over there."

"Yeah, sounds good." She said subtly smoothing her hair a little.

Sebastian reached over and grabbed her hand. "You look beautiful." He reassured.

She smiled and continued to hold his hand for a few seconds longer without thinking about it.

 **Marley POV**

They sang along to the radio the entire drive to Westerville and talked a little bit about what they could do at the festival. They pulled into a gated community, Sebastian reaching out the window to quickly punch in the code and continuing on, Marley stared out the window at the expensive looking houses. When they finally pulled up to Sebastian's house, Marley was surprised to see the large building with a stone exterior and massive windows. They pulled into one of the spots in the three-car garage connected to the house. She noticed another garage in the back that wasn't connected to the building but didn't ask what was there.

"Wow, your house is huge." She said softly.

Sebastian looked at her. "Don't be nervous." He said gently.

"You say that…" she said looking up at the building.

He reached out and squeezed her hand again. "They'll love you I promise. How could they not?" He said.

She smiled gratefully at him and squeezed his hand once before they got out of the car.

The garage entered into a laundry room that lead into a hallway that turned into either the kitchen on the left, the living room on the right, and going straight into the foyer. Across the foyer, exactly opposite of the kitchen was a large dining room with an 8-10-person dining table. The foyer held the curving staircase.

As they walked in, their shoes made soft sounds on the hardwood floors.

"Wow." Marley said again as she stared, a little overwhelmed at how nice the house was.

She was distracted, staring around at everything, and she missed the small frown on Sebastian's face. When she turned back to him, he smiled slightly.

"Sebastian?" A feminine voice called from upstairs.

"Down here Mom." He called up as he set Marley's bag on the floor in the foyer and took her jacket.

Marley watched as woman wearing an expensive looking business dress and pearls walked down the stairs, her heels clicking loudly. He auburn colored hair was twisted up high in her head, and she seemed a little intimidating until she reached floor level and smiled at Marley. Now Marley could see where Sebastian got his smile from.

"You must be Marley." The woman said. She immediately pulled Marley into a tight hug.

Marley returned the hug in surprise catching Sebastian's smile in the corner of her eye.

"Marley, this is my mom Colleen," he said. "Mom she's gonna have to breathe eventually."

Colleen let her go but continued to hold onto Marley's shoulders. "I'm so glad to finally meet you." She said. "My son has not stopped talking about the girl that he met at that Dalton party."

Marley gave Sebastian the side eye and he looked away. Obviously, a nightclub isn't where you are gonna tell your parents you were, or where you met the girl you're bringing into their house.

"I'm really looking forward to getting to know you." Colleen said continuing on, not having noticed the look.

"I'm excited as well Mrs. Smythe." Marley said smiling back.

Colleen beamed at her. "I'll let Sebastian show you to your room and I'll get lunch ready. Are their any foods you can't eat?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine with anything. Thank you." Marley said.

Sebastian picked up her bag and motioned for her to follow him up stairs. He gave her a brief tour of the upstairs, the stairs split into two hallways with two bedrooms on each side. There were six bedrooms technically but only four were used as bedrooms; the master was his parents, his was the second largest on the opposite side, there was another room that was being remodeled next to the master, and then the guest room which was next to his room.

"Mom and Dad use the other two bedrooms as their respective offices." Sebastian explained as he put her bag in her room. "They're both downstairs though."

"Your house is amazing." Marley said sitting on the bed, surprised as it was softer than she was used to.

"It's okay." Sebastian said. "Trust me, I'd rather live in a house like yours. This is way too big for three people in my opinion."

"Have you always lived here?" She asked.

"No," he said. "When we lived in Paris, we were in an apartment that was big enough for three people, and before that, we lived in a smaller brownstone in New York."

"That all sounds so cool." She said with a laugh.

He laughed too but she saw the wistful look on his face. "I don't know, those just felt more like home." He said.

Marley stood up. "Mom always said that home was about the people not the building." She said thinking about all the less than pleasant places they had lived before.

Sebastian thought about it. "You're right," he said. "Thank you for your wisdom Miss. Rose."

She rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

"Come on," he said. "Mom probably has lunch ready."

The three sat around the island in the kitchen to a very informal lunch of baked tacos with guacamole and other fixings and Mexican rice. Marley learned that Mrs. Smythe ran a marketing company that had contracts with big name companies all over the world, that was the main reason they lived in Paris for a short time.

"What does your mom do Marley?" Colleen asked.

"Right now, she works in the cafeteria at McKinley." Marley said. "She actually worked in the marketing department of an architecture company in Chicago before they had layoffs. That's when we moved to Lima."

Colleen nodded. "Hey, I absolutely respect a mother who does whatever it takes to care for her child." She said seriously. "When Sebastian was little, and his dad was still building his career I worked at a dingy little restaurant all hours to help provide s well."

Marley smiled. It was a relief to meet someone who wasn't judging her mother or her for their situation.

"What about you Marley?" Colleen asked. "Sebastian said you are in glee club with Blaine."

"Yeah," Marley said. "I transferred to McKinley about a year ago, but I didn't join glee until this year. My friend Santana suggested I join when we sang together in our production of West Side Story."

Sebastian sat up like something just clicked. "You were Rosalia." He said.

"You just now realized that?" Marley laughed. "I was also the understudy for Maria, but no one wanted to tell Rachel that."

Sebastian laughed. "Yeah I could see that going over well." He said.

"So, Marley, I know you're a sophomore but are you thinking about college at all?" Colleen asked.

"Well, actually, I just found out yesterday that I'm being allowed to jump ahead in school." Marley said. "I took a few extra tests before the break and they are letting me finish the year as a junior when we go back after winter break."

"That's great." Sebastian said.

"Yeah, a little weird though." Marley admitted. "But as far as college goes, I honestly hadn't thought that far ahead yet. This all came up really fast."

Colleen nodded. "Understandable. Well, something to possibly think about, there is this great exchange program where students heading into their senior year can go study abroad for half of the school year or even all if you choose to. Sebastian was deciding where he wanted to study. We can help you get signed up for the program as well." She offered.

"That would be amazing," Marley said. "But I'm not really sure we could afford a program like that."

"They have wonderful scholarship opportunities, you just have to write an essay." Colleen said. "If you're as smart as Sebastian says you are I'm sure they would accept you into the program. I think everyone should have the chance to travel and study abroad at least once."

Marley chewed on her bottom lip slightly. That would be amazing. "I'll ask my mom."

Colleen smiled. "Great. You guys go have fun at the festival and I will have the information for you to take home before you leave here." She said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Smythe." Marley said as they helped clear away the plates.

Colleen smiled brightly at her. "It's absolutely my pleasure Marley."

Marley couldn't help the excited feeling that bubbled in her chest as they walked out at the possibility of studying abroad, and possibly with Sebastian as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys. Here is the latest chapter earlier than I said you would have it. I kind of wrote myself into a corner with that festival thing so this is just a brief chapter to get me out of it cause it was driving me crazy. Also it is setting up what I hope will be a fun encounter when Santana decides to see if Sebastian is worthy.**

 **Hope you guys like it, please review.**

* * *

 **Marley POV**

Marley stood in front of the floor length mirror in the guest bedroom looking at her reflection. She was wearing the only nice dress that she had, it was a high low silver dress with one shoulder and a glittery broach holding it together at the right shoulder. The higher part of the skirt came up to just above her right knee and the lowest part mid-calf on her left leg. She had a pair of silver heels that went with it and some dangling earrings that always reminded her of tinsel on a Christmas tree. She had loosely curled her hair and carefully draped it over her left shoulder. Marley smiled as she touched the skirt, remembering how her mom had given her this dress their last Christmas in Chicago.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Marley called looking up.

Mrs. Smythe poked her head in the door. "Oh, Marley." She said smiling. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you." Marley said taking in festive green wrap around dress that Mrs. Smythe was wearing. "You look amazing in that dress."

Mrs. Smythe smiled. "Thank you." She said. She tilted her head slightly looking at Marley's outfit. "You know what, come with me one minute."

She took Marley's hand and took her to the master bedroom. "I have something that will go perfectly with that dress." She said.

Marley's eyes widened as Mrs. Smythe pulled out a thin diamond choker necklace out of a jewelry box. "I can't wear that," she said stepping back. "That's far too generous."

"Call it a loan." Mrs. Smythe said with a smile. "It'll look beautiful on you."

Marley tentatively walked closer and face the mirror above the dresser, watching as Mrs. Smythe attached the necklace. She reached up a hand to carefully touch the necklace.

Mrs. Smythe hugged her slightly. "There, beautiful." She said.

"Thank you." Marley said earnestly.

Mrs. Smythe lead her downstairs where Mr. Smythe and Sebastian were already waiting for them. Henry Smythe went forward and kissed Colleen and complimented her on how beautiful she looked. He noticed the loaned necklace but just smiled, unbothered by its presence on Marley instead.

Sebastian came over to her looking amazed. "You look so beautiful." He complimented.

Marley smiled, feeling the faint blush heat up her face. "You don't look half bad yourself."

 **Sebastian POV**

Sebastian smiled as she gently straightened the front of his suit jacket. He grabbed her jacket and held up for her to slip her arms into. He put his own jacket on while she buttoned hers closed.

He couldn't deny hearing his heart pounding in his ears from the moment he watched her walk down the stairs; the dress accenting her slender waist and the heels making her legs go on for miles. She was so beautiful.

They were taking two separate cars because his parents were going out after the ballet to a late anniversary dinner.

"I think that's so cool your mom was a December bride." Marley had told him. "If I ever got married, I think I would want it to be around Christmas time."

Sebastian followed his dad carefully to the theater, snowed quite a bit this evening so far so the roads were a little slicker than usual. Marley called her mom on the way to the theater since they would be getting back late. Sebastian couldn't help but smile as he listened to her gush to her mom about how much fun she was having.

As they pulled into the theater parking lot, Marley's eyes lit up. It was a big theater, mainly having been built through private funding from the richer residents of Westerville.

Sebastian got out and walked around the car to help Marley out of the SUV, so she didn't slip. They walked up the steps to the theater, Marley holding tightly to his arm, so she could look at everything. Her wonder at seeing everything made him look at it a second time, appreciating it a little bit more than he had in the past.

They checked their coats and the ushers showed them to their seats. They were pretty close to the stage near the middle, so they could see everything. Sebastian watched Marley more than he watched the ballet, every time she would turn her attention away from the stage and look at him he would see the pure joy in her face before they would look back at the stage.

If you asked him what happened in the show, he couldn't tell you, but he had plenty of time to realize this girl next to him would be someone he'd be crazy to lose. After the show, they said goodbye to his parents and they drove back to the house.

Marley was bouncing in her seat the whole drive back, talking excitedly about the performances.

They walked in and went to the living room, Marley took off the necklace and gave it to Sebastian, so he could run it upstairs and then came back with water for them both. He paused just outside the doorway hearing Marley singing softly. She had turned on the tv, Breakfast at Tiffany's was playing, and she was singing along with Moon River.

He quietly walked closer, so he could listen. As she stopped singing, she looked up almost at the exact time that Audrey Hepburn did on the screen and smiled.

He sat down next to her on the sofa as she took her heels off and pulled her legs up on the couch. It was hard to explain the moment, with a fire going, the tv playing softly in the back ground, as he stared into her eyes, it was so perfect and peaceful that Sebastian leaned forward to gently press his lips to hers. He only felt a brief hesitation before she kissed him back.

Sebastian drove Marley home the next morning, both quiet, just holding hands on the drive back to Lima. Marley watched him the whole drive home, much like he had watched her during the ballet last night.

He pulled her hand closer to kiss the back of it as they pulled up to her house. He put the car in park and turned in his seat to face her.

"I should probably head inside." She said hesitantly.

"Probably." He said with a faint smile.

She looked at her house and then back at him. "When can we see each other again?"

Sebastian smiled slightly. "I will drive here every day if that's what it takes." He said.

"What about our teams?" She asked suddenly looking concerned.

Any kind of unhappy expression on her face did not sit well with him. "It doesn't matter what they think." He replied. "If they're our friends than they'll be happy for us."

Marley nodded. "I hope you're right."

She leaned forward, and he kissed her before she got out and shut the door.

 **Marley POV**

 _How was the festival? Was Fievel nice to you?_

Marley sighed and rolled her eyes as she read Santana's text as she unpacked. _I wish you wouldn't insult him. He's really not that bad._

 _That doesn't answer my question._

Marley smiled, biting her lower lip as she sat on her bed. _It was great. The ballet was amazing. Sebastian and I kissed. There was this really great moment after where we got to meet a few of the dancers._ She was hoping Santana wouldn't focus on the kiss.

Her phone immediately began ringing. No such luck.

 _"YOU KISSED?!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all! Here is another chapter. I'm trying to move things along a little more and not get caught up the way I did previously. I'm gonna start bringing in more characters now and hopefully means the pace will pick up a little more. So, this is obviously not a canon story, but I'm gonna make a couple brief changes that I will introduce soon, nothing too scary I don't think. Also I have the thought of trying to introduce Marley's father, let me know what you think of this idea. I won't include it if you guys don't want.**

 **As always please review.**

* * *

 **Marley POV**

Things were crazy for the next couple of weeks. Marley and Sebastian grabbed any moment they could with each other, they weren't able to spend Christmas together, but they kissed at midnight in New Years, he came to watch their sectionals performance, but they didn't have nearly as many opportunities as they would have wanted to be together.

However, everything changed one day when Sebastian called her up suddenly on a Friday night asking if he could pick her. He sounded so upset that she agreed immediately and hurried to change her clothes so as soon as he pulled up she ran out and jumped into the passenger seat

"Sebastian what's wrong?" She asked alarmed.

"I'm sorry, I just can't be at Dalton right now." He said clearly angry, his green eyes blazing as he drove.

She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sebastian, pull over." She said firmly.

Taking a deep breath, he complied and pulled over into the quiet parking lot of the local dry cleaners, which was thankfully closed. It took a few minutes for her to coax him in to letting go over the steering wheel, so she could take his hands in hers and pull him to face her.

"Tell me what happened." She instructed gently.

"There is a new captain in the Warblers." Sebastian started. "His name is Hunter, Dalton apparently poached him from somewhere in Colorado. His insane! Yeah, I wasn't the nicest person for a while, but this guy is legitimately unhinged. A lot of the Warblers fear him, Trent wants to quit…"

Marley listened as he ranted about the new student, just offering a quiet presence until he was able to calm down. Finally, he just bowed his head raking his fingers through his hair in frustration. She reached out to gently card her fingers through his hair, after a minute, his shoulders relaxed, and he leaned against her hand.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I know we said we wouldn't talk about what goes on in our glee clubs."

"It's okay." She said gently. "I'm sorry that I don't know how to help you."

He kissed the inside of her wrist and sat up straighter. "I think I know what I need to do." He said looking at her.

It took another two days for her to get confirmation that what Sebastian was going to do was happening, she called Blaine and they met with Sebastian at the Lima Bean.

 **Sebastian POV**

"So, it's really that bad?" Blaine asked as they talked.

Sebastian nodded. "When I went back Friday night I heard a rumor, I don't know if it's true, but if they actually go through with it, it will ruin Dalton." He said.

Blaine frowned. "So, what are you going to do?" He asked.

"My parents are filing the paperwork tomorrow, so I'll hopefully start by Tuesday." Sebastian said. "They said unfortunately without physical proof they can't do anything, obviously Dalton won't do anything if they recruited him."

Marley reached out and gripped his hand in support. He smiled at her and gratefully squeezed her hand back.

Blaine, to his credit didn't say anything. "Let me know what I can do to help." He said.

"Do you think there will be a lot of push back?" Marley asked looking at Blaine.

"I honestly don't know." Blaine said. "I'll call Sam and some of the others. We can at least eliminate the shock."

Marley nodded, and Sebastian watched her for a minute. As mad as he was, just being around her, having her hand in his, calmed him.

Blaine and the other New Directions found out they were officially dating about a week after their kiss. Blaine and Sam gave him the 'big brother' show but for the most part it passed without drama. However, Marley had warned him about the call from Santana, so there was a looming threat that she may still kill him, especially since she was due back in Lima soon.

"I really appreciate the help Blaine," Sebastian said looking at him. "I hope this isn't making things harder for you guys."

Blaine have a half smile and shook his head. "Don't thank me yet," he replied. "Let's see how things go next week."

 **Marley POV**

Marley got to Glee club a little early on Tuesday with Blaine since they were in most of the same classes now. Mr. Schue was already in his office, so Blaine went to talk with him. Marley sat at the piano picking out a few notes while she waited for class to start. She began singing "La Vie En Rose" to herself.

Suddenly, someone covered her eyes. She immediately turned around to see Sebastian smiling at her, no longer in his Dalton blazer. She jumped up and threw her arms around him.

"You're here!" She as he lifted her up and spun around once. "You were supposed to call me."

"And miss the chance to hear you sing?" He asked. "Not a chance."

As her feet touched the ground, Sebastian leaned down to press his lips to hers quickly. She smiled, blushing brightly.

"Hey," Blaine said coming out of Mr. Schue's office. "You ready for this?"

 **Sebastian POV**

Sebastian glanced up as the bell rang. "We'll see I guess." He said keeping one arm around Marley.

He had come in to talk with Mr. Schuster yesterday about joining the club. He explained about his transfer from Dalton, leaving out some of the details. He had been thoroughly educated about what happened the last time a student from a rival club, that was dating one of the New Directions, had transferred in and the aftermath. Surprisingly, he had heard about it, he just didn't know that it was Rachel that Jesse St. James had been dating. Jesse was a little more famous among show choirs in the area for being more ruthless than most in competition.

He had given his word that it was not his intention, nor would he ever abuse Marley's emotions in such a way. With that promise, Mr. Schue had welcomed him.

Now it was just about whether the rest of the team would.

Sebastian sat with Marley on the piano bench helping her practice her French enunciation for the original version of "La Vie En Rose" as the others started to file in.

Everyone paused as they noticed Sebastian. He would have found it amusing if he didn't have to try to play nice. Like he had joking told Blaine not that long ago, being nice sucks. However, when it came to the girl sitting next to him, he would be a saint if it meant making her happy.

Sebastian took special notice of two of the guys glaring at him. _Must be Jake and Ryder._ He thought before turning his attention back to Marley as she struggled with a word.

"Alright guys," Mr. Schue said walking in. "Take a seat and we'll get started."

Marley went up to sit next to Unique, putting her backpack on the seat on the other side of hers so Sebastian could sit there once introductions were finished. He loved that girl.

"I'm sure you all have a lot of questions," Mr. Schue said. "I know most of you know Sebastian Smythe. He is transferring to McKinley and I want you all to be welcoming."

"Why the transfer from Dalton?" Jake spoke up quickly. "It's not enough to mess with everyone from there you have to transfer here too?"

"Jake." Will said firmly.

"What? We're all thinking it." Jake replied. "He almost blinded Blaine—"

"Not actually my fault." Sebastian said.

"He's dating Marley, pulling her focus—"

"I think she's never been better." Sebastian said; Marley smiled at him.

"Enough Jake," Mr. Schue said. "Sebastian is a well-rounded performer, the transfer is legitimate, and I'm not going to allow there to be in fighting here, especially with regionals coming up so soon. Please take a seat Sebastian, thank you."

Sebastian nodded and went to sit next to Marley. Sam lightly punched his shoulder in welcome, Blaine patted him on the back, and Marley laced her fingers with his, holding his hand on her lap.

"Okay, we need to focus on our setlist for Regionals." Mr. Schue said. "The theme for this years' regionals is movie/theater. It'll focus on songs from either Broadway shows or movies, so we have a wide range of songs to pick from."

There was a lot of debate and they didn't really settle on any songs, but they were given homework to research their favorite songs and then bring them back tomorrow. Sebastian had to get to the office to finish with some paperwork, he would officially start tomorrow in class, but he gave Marley a kiss and promised to drive her home when once she was out of school. As he turned, he noticed Marley go a little pale as she looked past him. He finished turning and found himself face to face with Santana.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. So I finished with school early so I've been writing more today. This is my longest chapter so far. I'm not gonna lie, the two songs in this chapter as me kind of getting the broadway kick I've been on lately out of my system. Also Spring Awakening had to Glee cast in it as well. Hope you guys like this one, but I'm not completely satisfied with it so let me know what you guys think please.**

 **Also I've been rewatching Glee episodes on Netflix and I had to at least mention once, Santana's alter ego Snixx lol**

 **Please review and leave me your thoughts/reactions. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sebastian POV**

Sebastian blindly back stepped into the choir room as Santana advanced on him, looking very much like she was ready to stab him. He didn't really want to find out if the rumor of her keeping razor blades in her hair was true.

"Santana, please don't do anything crazy." Marley said as she followed them in.

"Marley, go to class." Santana said never looking away from Sebastian.

Marley looked between them with wide eyes. "I don't think I should." She said.

Sebastian gave her a quick smile. "It's okay." He said. "I'll see you after class."

"I just want to talk to him." Santana said. "Don't worry, you'll get him back in one piece."

Marley reluctantly left them alone.

Sebastian turned to face Santana.

"You know when I first heard about you hanging out with Marley," Santana said starting to pace around him as she talked. "I thought to myself, okay, you know it might teach her to be a little bolder, but if things got out of hand I would come back here. Plus, she's smart, she won't fall for your playboy tricks." She continued to pace around him, but he held still. "Then, I find out that the two of you kissed after some magical evening at the ballet."

She stopped in front of him, meeting his gaze in the same fashion she had the day they dueled with "Smooth Criminal" at Dalton. He could feel that same crackling energy now that he could feel then, a fierce desire to protect those that she cared about.

"The only thing that stopped me from hopping on a flight back here as soon as I heard that, was Marley." Santana said. "She begged me not to kill you, that you were so different from the way you were that first year. Marley knew you that first year by the way, she saw Blaine with the eye patch, she knew about the pictures, all of it."

Sebastian swallowed, feeling his chest tighten.

"But you know I noticed something." Santana said. "That shy, timid girl who seemed spooked by her own shadow was now standing up for herself. She seemed braver, more confident. I talked to Blaine and he told me how she had been standing up to the bullies that were tormenting her, and it all had one common factor, all of it started around the time she started hanging out with you."

Sebastian was now staring at her warily. It sounded almost like acceptance, but he didn't put it past her to sucker punch once he let his guard down.

"What are you saying Santana?" He asked.

Santana smiled suddenly, which was much more threatening that when she was just in your face. "It's simple Fievel, you seem to be good for Marley, so I'll allow this…for now." She stepped closer to him. "But know this, if you hurt that sweet girl, if I see or hear of _one_ tear being shed because of you, I'll make sure they never find the body."

Sebastian thought about it. "I believe you." He said after a minute. "I'm not going to waste your or my time by giving you my word that I'm not using Marley. I can only prove that I care about her and that I'm not going to hurt her."

Santana nodded. "That's fair." She said. "Just know that I am always watching."

He watched her walk away, waiting until she had left the room and he could no longer hear her heels clicking on the linoleum before he released the breath he was holding.

Overall, he felt that he got lucky with his encounter with Santana. It could have been a lot worse, and he was leaving with his original number of body parts. So, yes, he got off lucky this time.

 **Marley POV**

The next day, Marley sat in the choir room trying to organize the sheet music that she had brought in. No one else was close to finding the right song either, unfortunately there were just too many options and there were a lot of strong opinions about what song should be done.

Sebastian was sitting at the piano, working on his music sheets. He would play some melody, shake his head, or mutter something about it, and go back to work. Except one particular song he threw clear across the room.

He didn't tell Marley what was said between him and Santana, Santana wouldn't tell her either, but things seemed to be going a little better. They all went out for dinner last night before Santana went back to New York where she was staying with Rachel and Kurt now, Sebastian had jokingly made a comment about Santana being Anita from West Side Story and singing "A Boy Like That" for one of their musical numbers, but that was the worst of it.

Santana had left, making Marley promise that she would come out to New York on Rachel's opening day of Funny Girl. Marley was really looking forward to that trip.

Sebastian played another melody on the piano, paused, and then started playing it again, without thinking Marley started singing along with it.

 _I believe_

 _I believe_

 _I believe_

 _Oh, I believe_

Sebastian joined her in the next line.

 _All will be forgiven_

 _I believe_

 _I believe_

 _I believe_

 _Oh, I believe_

Blaine, Tina, Unique, and Brittany filtered in, joining their voices as well.

 _There is love in heaven_

 _I believe_

 _I believe_

 _I believe_

 _Oh, I believe_

Sebastian stopped playing and they all had smiles on their faces as they found their seats while everyone else shuffled in. Spring Awakening might not be the play that they were going to pick for their song choices, but the music was still exceptional.

Friday, after class Marley went to the auditorium to work on her songs. Mr. Schue told them he had reserved the auditorium for the whole week, so they could practice, she might as well get some use out of it.

She sat down in the middle of the stage, pulling out her sheet music and a pencil to begin working.

"I thought I might find you here." Sebastian said walking out on stage.

Marley smiled. "Hey," She said. She looked down at all the sheet music. "Who knew this would be so hard?"

Sebastian sat down on the other side on her wall of sheet music. "You know from having been on the other side of the competition, watching New Directions perform, the thing that always made the difference not that the performances were good," he said thoughtfully, picking up a couple different sheets. "It's the fact that whatever they were singing had an emotional connection to it. I don't think anyone has been able to truly connect to one yet, so nothing has been working."

Marley nodded thoughtfully. "What do you connect to?" She asked.

"Well, definitely not "Let it Go" from Frozen," He laughed tossing one of the pieces of paper.

She giggled.

"What about this?" Sebastian said handing her a sheet.

Marley smiled at the choice. "Will you sing it with me?" She asked.

 **Glee POV**

Sebastian grinned as the beat started, feeling the stares of the others, but his focus only on Marley as she smiled back at him. He kicked off the song.

 _I wasn't jealous before we met_

 _Now every man I see is a potential threat_

 _And I'm possessive, it isn't nice_

 _You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice_

 _But now it isn't true_

 _Now everything is new_

 _And all I've learned has overturned_

 _I beg of you_

Marley grinned and stepped forward, coming up close before pushing him back playfully.

 _Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_

 _It was like shooting a sitting duck_

Marley held her heart as Sebastian mimed shooting an arrow at her. _  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear_

Sebastian pulled her close, their lips just a breath apart for a moment.

 _Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_

Blaine, Sam, Artie, Ryder, and Jake joined in. _  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me_

 _Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_

Tina, Wade, Kitty, Brittany, and Sugar joined in. _  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me_

 **Marley POV**

Marley and Sebastian kissed quickly as the music ended and everyone cheered.

"Guys that was amazing." Mr. Schue said standing up as he applauded. "Now that was the kind of energy we needed to get this thing moving."

Marley and Sebastian were both smiling, pleased with their performance, but the frowns on Jake and Ryder's faces did not go unnoticed. Sebastian just hugged her closer, ignoring it, but Marley frowned slightly. This had to stop.

Marley sat on her bed that night skyping with Santana.

 _"Blaine sent me a video of you and Sebastian singing in Glee today."_ Santana said. _"Kurt and Rachel saw it too. Picking a song from Mamma Mia! was a big hit with them."_

Suddenly Rachel and Kurt appeared in screen as well.

 _"I have a couple notes on the performance."_ Rachel said, though she was smiling, showing she was teasing.

 _"You guys sounded great."_ Kurt said. _"And I'm saying that grudgingly because it's Sebastian."_

Marley laughed. "I'll let me know." She said. "How is New York? Kurt, I heard you got into NYADA."

 _"Yeah, it's crazy now with my internship and my classes. But it's great."_ Kurt said.

"And Rachel how is Funny Girl going? I heard the director has some control issues." Marley asked.

Rachel smiled. _"It's nothing I can't handle."_

 _"She almost got fired because she wore a wig to rehearsals and the director thought she cut her hair."_ Kurt said.

Marley's eyes widened. "Oh my god, what happened?"

 _"I won him over with my flawless part in 'You are Woman, I am Man'."_ Rachel said playfully flipping her hair in a very dramatic fashion.

Marley just laughed, shaking her head.

 _"You know what, this is my skype call."_ Santana said shooing them back a little bit. _"So, what's up? You don't normally skype out of the blue if it's something simple."_

Marley paused, chewing on her lower lip. "Well, when you mentored me right after Grease, you said I could come to you with any problem right?" She asked nervously.

 _"Yeah…"_ Santana was staring at her in concern.

Kurt and Rachel were still in frame listening in, Marley figured they weren't going away, so she took a deep breath and forged on. She told them about what was going on with Ryder and Jake and how their animosity over her dating Sebastian was starting to get worse, even interfering with Glee. The three boys had been in yelling matches twice this week alone.

Santana listened and thought for a long moment about what to say next. _"Do you want to date either one of them?"_ She finally asked.

"No." Marley said without having to think about it.

 _"Then you need to lay it all out with these two and tell them to just suck it up and move on."_ Santana said. _"They have no right to make your life miserable because they missed their shot at such a hottie."_

Marley rolled her eyes but smiled.

 _"And if that doesn't work, just call me."_ Santana said smiling. _"I don't think I mind bringing Snixx back to Lima."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys, so I debated long and hard about whether I would include the contents from 4.18 Shoot Star. For those of you that don't remember that episode, it's the one where Becky brings the gun to school. I wasn't sure if I would include it but I finally decided to do it. It's not about politics or anything like that but even at my school we've had lock downs and alerts to stay away from the area because of a potential threat. Most turned out to be false but there were a couple instances where there was a real issue. No guns thankfully but there have been knives. It's nerve wracking, especially when you're in class and you get the alert. Lecture stops and you're all on your phones trying to find out what happened. I'll never forget texting my family and telling them that we were on a lock down because someone was believed to be carrying a knife around campus. It's horrible because you can't get to them and they can't get to you.**

 **I thought those feelings were important to the direction I wanted things to go in. So this is the trigger warning right now for the chapter. Nothing too graphic but still. Let me know what you guys think, please review. Next chapter we're going to regionals!**

* * *

 **Marley POV**

Mr. Schue was holding another booty camp to help a week before regionals. They had pretty much got their setlist down, they just needed a bit of refining. Though not everyone needed to, they all showed up to work together, making sure they were in sync.

Marley had gotten the chance to talk with Jake after she spoke with Santana, and surprisingly he had taken it really well. He had started dating Bree, which made Marley cringe at first, but they were now on speaking terms so that was a surprise. Ryder, however, was getting worse, even with Jake trying to talk him out of his attitude. They had discovered recently that someone was catfishing Ryder, and he was starting to lash out at everyone.

Mr. Schue gave them a break, so he could go check on a travel detail for regionals, so while he was gone, everyone split off around the stage either practicing their dancing or working on harmonies.

Sebastian was teaching Marley a tango dance when Ryder purposely bumped into Sebastian, knocking Marley as well. Sebastian turned around, ready to knock him to the ground but Marley stepped forward first, shoving Ryder.

"Enough!" She said loudly, drawing everyone's attention. "What is your freaking problem?"

"He's my problem!" Ryder said. "He's the one that's been catfishing me!"

"What?" Marley demanded.

Sebastian laughed. "Yeah, what? If I'm the catfish, it's the first I've heard of it." He said.

"Do you have proof Ryder?" Blaine asked.

"Who else could it be?" Ryder said. "He shows up, the catfish starts. It's too much of a coincidence."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "While normally I don't believe in a coincidence, I'm gonna tell you this is one." He said. "Not only do I not have the time to be a catfish, I can tell you honestly, I just don't care enough to mess with anyone that much. And besides, I've been on my best behavior, no bullying, blackmail, or assault so far this year."

"Ryder there is no way he's the catfish." Marley said. "I'm with him most of the time, and both of us are rarely on our phones."

"Also, just throwing this out there," Sebastian said. "I don't have your number."

Ryder seemed to be losing steam, but he was obviously freaked out and angry about the catfishing thing. However, he seemed more inclined to fight everyone than reason it out.

"Ryder, I'm sorry that someone has been doing this to you." Marley said gently. "But you can't take it out on everyone else, especially without proof."

Ryder looked at her, expression torn, but finally he stepped back. "Just forget it." He said turning to walk away.

Marley frowned but just leaned back against Sebastian's chest as he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

 **Sebastian POV**

Later that day, Sebastian was gathering up a few things for the day, ready to head home when Ryder approached him. Sebastian kept a calm face, but physically braced incase Ryder decided he wanted to fight.

"Hey man," Ryder said, eyes shifting slightly. "I'm really sorry about how I've been acting. It wasn't right to blame you. Jake confirmed that during one of the conversations that I had with 'Katie' he saw you and Marley at the Lima Bean and neither of you were on your phones."

"It's all good." Sebastian said. "Look, Ryder, I won't claim to know what that is like, but you have friend here that have your back. Don't make a mistake like I've done and push those friends away."

Ryder nodded and held out his hand. "Cool?"

"Yeah." Sebastian shook his hand.

The next day, when Marley came in to the choir room to see Sebastian and Ryder discussing the upcoming McKinley football game. Sebastian smiled at her as she came over to sit next to him and struck up a conversation with Kitty and Unique.

"Alright guys," Mr. Schue said walking in with Coach Beiste. "Let's get started!"

As he clapped his hands together, a loud bang echoed through the halls. Everyone jumped and looked up startled, and then there was another bang. Kitty let out a startled shriek.

Everyone jumped up into action. They turned out the lights, closed the doors, pushed desks against and cabinets against the doors and everyone got down.

Sebastian pulled Marley close against his side, her thoughts just racing, worried about her mom. "Shh." He whispered quietly. "It's gonna be okay."

"My mom is in the kitchen, there's no backway out of there." She whispered back in panic.

Kitty was sitting next to Jake on her other side. "No one is gonna hurt your mom," she said softly. "She's so nice, everyone loves her."

Marley just leaned into Sebastian, crying softly.

"Guys," Mr. Schue said quietly. "Start texting, start tweeting, let people know what's going on but don't tell them that we're in here."

Sebastian pulled his phone out and began texting while keeping Marley under one arm. She was curled against him texting as well, her phone pulled close to minimize the glow of the screen. Sebastian texted his dad first, telling him what was happening.

 _Dad, a gun went off in school. I'm in the choir room with most of the club. We're fine._

He watched the text bubble for a minute before he got his response.

 _Stay there out of sight, I'm contacting the police to see what's being done, I'll be there soon. I love you son._

Sebastian sniffed slightly and replied. _I love you dad. Tell mom I love her too._

 **Marley POV**

Marley kept texting her mom but couldn't get a response. She was trying not to panic, but it was getting harder and harder.

Sam carefully crawled across the floor, moving closer to the door. "Mr. Schue, I have to go out there. Brittany went to the bathroom, she's still out there." He said.

"Sam sit down," Coach Beiste and Mr. Schue said pushing him down behind the piano.

Marley reached out to hold onto Sam's hand for a minute; Kitty began crying so Marley turned to her, getting out from Sebastian's arms so she could pull Kitty into a hug. Sebastian moved to help Artie sit closer to the wall in a more comfortable position.

Kitty moved across the floor to hug Unique and Marley moved back into Sebastian's arms. Everything was so quiet, it was the worst feeling in the world.

Blaine was able to figure out that Tina was outside, safe, and Mr. Schue went to the nearest girl's bathroom to see if he could find Brittany while Coach Beiste stayed with the rest of them. When he finally made it back, Brittany, Bree, another Cheerio that Marley didn't know, and a freshman were with him.

It seemed like ages, but finally they got the all clear from the police and were allowed to leave. There was a moment of peace over the group and they all hugged each other, relieved.

"I have to find my mom." Marley told Sebastian as they separated.

Just as she said that, her phone buzzed. She looked down and almost passed out with relief. Her mom was fine, the police escorted her outside.

Parents were waiting outside and as groups were taken out by police, kids were able to run to their parents and friends waiting for them outside.

Marley walked out, still holding on to Sebastian but also holding Blaine's hand as they walked. They all squinted as they came out into the bright sunshine, but when they were able to see again, Marley saw her mom standing, looking anxiously for her. Marley let go of Blaine and Sebastian and ran forward to her mom.

Sebastian came up to his dad and mom who were both waiting nearby and was immediately enveloped by them as well. They stood together for a long time, but Sebastian's dad had to go over to talk with the police chief and they had to address the press, so Sebastian and his mom came to stand with Marley and her mom.

Ms. Rose pulled Sebastian into a tight hug while Mrs. Smythe did the same with Marley. When they let the kids go, Sebastian pulled Marley close, just holding her tightly and she wrapped her arms around him just as tightly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi y'all. So here is the latest chapter. It's time for Regionals. This is a bit of a long chapter, but that's because I included the lyrics to some of the songs, I thought the songs that Marley sings are important for the way she is feeling, first about her family and second about Sebastian. The last one I included the lyrics to because the arrangement I hear in my heard on how it would sound with the Glee vocals is what I tried to get across. If you know the songs, you are welcome to skip over them. As always I do not own the songs that are in this story.**

 **I'm working on the next chapter right now and I am planning a time jump here pretty soon. As always, let me know what you guys think. I really appreciate any reviews that you are willing to share. Let me know what you like, or don't like. I will address one thing really quick so I don't forget to do it later, Finn is not going to be a part of the story (RIP Cory), and Rachel will end up with Jesse, so I'm going to bring him in to this soon, especially since I plan on having him be important a little later in the story.**

 **Okay, that's me. Cheers!  
**

* * *

 **Sebastian POV**

By the end of the week, everyone was feeling rough. The gun scare at school had drained everyone, but they were all feeling closer to one another, feeling more like a family.

The only thing that didn't help was Ryder had tried to call 'Katie' and someone's phone in Glee club had started ringing, meaning the catfish was a member of Glee club. The only ones that were immediately ruled out were Sebastian, Marley, and Jake who were sitting next to Ryder at the time and had their phones on their laps and none of them had lit up.

Sebastian sighed as he shoved his books into his backpack and went to go find Marley. They didn't have any plans, but he just wanted to see her. She somehow always gave him the energy to keep going even when he was dog tired. They still had to travel to regionals next week.

He found her alone in the auditorium. However, the song she was singing made him pause.

 _My mother bought it secondhand from a silent movie star_

 _It was out of tune but still I learned to play_

 _And with each note we both would smile forgetting who we are_

 _And all the pain would simply fly away_

 _Something secondhand and broken still can make a pretty sound_

 _Even if it doesn't have a place to live_

 _Oh, the words were left unspoken when my Mama came around_

 _But that Secondhand White Baby Grand still had something beautiful to give_

There was something hauntingly beautiful as she just sang into the quiet auditorium, her powerful voice echoing to the farthest corners of the room.

 _Through missing keys and broken strings, the music was our own_

 _Until the day we said our last goodbyes_

 _The baby grand was sent away_

 _A child all alone, to pray somebody else would realize_

 _That something secondhand and broken still can make a pretty sound_

 _Even if it doesn't have a place to live_

 _Oh, the words are still unspoken now that Mama's not around_

 _But that Secondhand White Baby Grand still has something beautiful to give_

 _For many years the music had to roam_

 _Until we found a way to find a home_

 _So now I wake up every day and see her standing there_

 _Just waiting for a partner to compose_

 _And I wish my mother still could hear that sound beyond compare_

 _I'll play her song till everybody knows_

 _That something secondhand and broken still can make a pretty sound_

 _Don't we all deserve a family room to live_

 _Oh, the words can't stay unspoken until everyone has found_

Her voice quieted down as she sang, the last line coming out as a whisper, a few tears falling down her cheeks.

 _That Secondhand White Baby Grand that still has something beautiful to give_

 _I still have something beautiful to give_

He watched as she stared into the distance for a long moment before she turned away, back to where she had some papers stacked on the piano. She sniffed, rubbing at her eyes.

"Marley," He said stepping out.

She jumped, yelping a little. "Sebastian, I didn't see you there. How long have you been there?" She asked.

"Long enough to hear you sing." He said walking out. "I really felt that, Marley that was beautiful."

She smiled slightly but looked down. "Thank you." She said.

"What is it?" He asked gently as he came to stand beside her, watching her shuffle papers nervously.

She bit her lip, staring at the sheet music for a long time. He almost thought she would respond until he heard her quietly reply. "I called my dad." She said softly.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Your dad? I thought you didn't know where he was?" He said.

"He saw the news report about gun scare and reached out to my mom." She said. "My mom gave me his number. He told her that if I wanted to speak with him that he would like to know me."

"We've never really talked about your dad. Is that a good thing he's reaching out?" He asked.

Marley shrugged. "I don't really know how I feel about it." She said quietly. She laughed mirthlessly. "He's married, he has a son now, my half brother."

Sebastian listened quietly as she talked.

"I'm glad that he's happy…" she said. "But…"

"He still left you guys." Sebastian finished gently.

Marley sighed and just leaned against him, wanting a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"You know Marley," he said. "It's okay to be upset with him for leaving you guys."

"I know." She said, words muffled by his chest. She looked up at him slightly. "I invited him to come watch us at regionals. He said that he would be there."

Sebastian just looked down at her, concerned that this might be more damaging than she thinks it will be.

 **Marley POV**

Marley smoothed her hands over the purple skirt of her performance dress. She took a deep breath, feeling the familiar nervous squirming of her stomach. Everyone was getting ready in their own little corner of the choir room, there was some tension after Ryder found out Unique was the catfish, but there was am excitement as well.

Sebastian had informed them that Hunter had been busted as not only being a college student but was also accused of doping the Warblers with steroids. Trent had helped with exposing him. The Warblers were still going to compete but the likelihood that they would be very effective competitors was minimal. They just had to worry about the Hoosierdaddies, who would still be a challenge, but they were still feeling confident for the most part that they would win.

Sebastian walked up behind her, playfully pinching her sides making her giggle. "You ready?" He asked wrapping his arms around her, pinning her back to his chest.

"Here's hoping." She said back.

He pressed his lips to her temple. "You're gonna be amazing." He said.

"Alright lovebirds!" Kitty walked by shooing them forward, so they could start show circle.

They all put their hands into the middle. "Amazing!"

Marley walked out with the group but stopped to hug her mom before she followed them to their assigned seats. She kissed Ms. Rose on the cheek and straightened to follow her team. She reached them, but as she waited for Blaine and Sam to move so she could get to her seat, she looked up and caught sight of a man staring at her. She froze, feeling something familiar as she stared at him. She quickly shook it off and took her seat, glancing over her shoulder again. He was still staring at her but there was a kind smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian whispered softly.

"I think that's my dad." She whispered back.

Blaine, who was sitting on her other side, overheard this, and looked back with them. "Are you gonna be okay Marley?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

The lights dimmed, and Marley couldn't really focus on the performances in front of her. She was so lost in her own head that it didn't quite register to her when it was time for them to head back stage to get ready for their performances. Sebastian gently prodded her to move. She snapped out of it and followed Blaine backstage.

Sebastian caught her shoulders, making her face him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said. "I'll be fine I promise."

Blaine came up and clapped Sebastian on the back. "You ready?" He asked.

Sebastian looked at her.

"Go." She smiled giving him a quick kiss. "Break a leg."

They had decided to go with a theme of the Greatest Showman for their setlist, so first up Blaine and Sebastian were covering the duet "The Other Side". Marley watched with rapt attention as they walked out on stage in the darkness, forgetting completely about the audience. Their performance was energized, funny, and perfect as they played off one another. As they finished the song, the lights went out and everyone cheered while Marley traded with them to take her place in center stage.

As she passed them coming off the stage, Sebastian reached out quickly to squeeze her hand. She squeezed back and as she took her place took a deep, steadying breath.

A single spot light came down to shine on her. The music started, and she closed her eyes for a second before singing. She was thankful for the single light because she couldn't see the audience as she looked up.

She began the song softly.

 _I'm trying to hold my breath_

 _Let it stay this way_

 _Can't let this moment end_

 _You set off a dream with me_

 _Getting louder now_

 _Can you hear it echoing?_

 _Take my hand_

She closed her hand loosely remembering the feel of Sebastian squeezing her hand moments ago.

 _Will you share this with me?_

 _'Cause darling without you_

 _All the shine of a thousand spotlights_

 _All the stars we steal from the night sky_

 _Will never be enough_

 _Never be enough_

She began to build on the song.

 _Towers of gold are still too little_

 _These hands could hold the world but it'll_

 _Never be enough_

 _Never be enough_

 _For me_

 _Never, never_

 _Never, never_

 _Never, for me_

 _For me_

 _Never enough_

 _Never enough_

 _Never enough_

 _For me_

 _For me_

 _For me_

She demonstrated her full range as she continued to lose herself in the the song.

 _All the shine of a thousand spotlights_

 _All the stars we steal from the night sky_

 _Will never be enough_

 _Never be enough_

 _Towers of gold are still too little_

 _These hands could hold the world but it'll_

 _Never be enough_

 _Never be enough_

 _For me_

 _Never, never_

 _Never, never_

 _Never, for me_

 _For me_

 _Never enough_

 _Never, never_

 _Never enough_

 _Never, never_

 _Never enough_

 _For me_

 _For me_

 _For me_

She spoke the last line barely above a whisper the echoed through the entire stunned auditorium.

 _For me_

 **Glee POV**

Everyone erupted into cheers and applause as more lights came up as the others came out on stage as well. Marley tried to catch her breath as everyone else took their positions on stage with Unique in the front. When the music started, people started cheering immediately.

Unique began the song.

 _I am not a stranger to the dark_

 _Hide away, they say_

 _'Cause we don't want your broken parts_

 _I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars_

 _Run away, they say_

 _No one'll love you as you are_

 _But I won't let them break me down to dust_

 _I know that there's a place for us_

 _For we are glorious_

 _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_

 _I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_

 _I am brave, I am bruised_

 _I am who I'm meant to be, this is me_

 _Look out 'cause here I come_

 _And I'm marching on to the beat I drum_

 _I'm not scared to be seen_

 _I make no apologies, this is me_

The boys and girls alternated on the next notes.

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh_

Artie took over the next part.

 _Another round of bullets hits my skin_

 _Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in_

Tina sang the next part.

 _We are bursting through the barricades and_

 _Reaching for the sun_ 'everyone joined in and sag' _(we are warriors)_

 _Yeah, that's what we've become_ 'everyone added their voices again' _(yeah, that's what we've become)_

Everyone sang in unison as they danced on stage together, the audience standing, clapping along.

 _I won't let them break me down to dust_

 _I know that there's a place for us_

Marley hit the high note of the next line.

 _For we are glorious_

They all continued singing as one.

 _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_

 _I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_

 _I am brave, I am bruised_

 _I am who I'm meant to be, this is me_

 _Look out 'cause here I come_

 _And I'm marching on to the beat I drum_

 _I'm not scared to be seen_

 _I make no apologies, this is me_

Boys and girls alternated on singing the notes again.

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh_

 _This is me_

Unique began singing again as the others sang their notes in the background.

 _and I know that I deserve your love_

 _(Oh-oh-oh-oh) 'cause there's nothing I'm not worthy of_

 _(Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh)_

Unique sang the next part softly while the others swayed in sync together.

 _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_

 _I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_

 _This is brave, this is proof_

 _This is who I'm meant to be, this is me_

Everyone started singing together as Unique sang the accompanying verses.

 _Look out 'cause here I come (look out 'cause here I come)_

 _And I'm marching on to the beat I drum (marching on, marching, marching on)_

 _I'm not scared to be seen_

 _I make no apologies, this is me_

 _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_

 _I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_

Unique took over the solo again as the others harmonized.

 _I'm gonna send a flood_

 _Gonna drown them out_

 _Oh_

They all finished together on the same line.

 _This is me_

The cheers and applause were deafening in the auditorium. Everyone rushed off stage and embraced each other, jumping, and laughing, adrenaline still rushing through them.

The Warblers and Hoosierdaddies came up to compliment the performances. After a brief intermission, they were ready to announce the results. The Warblers came in 3rd, the Hoosierdaddies came in 2nd, and New Directions came out the winners!

After being good competitors and shaking hands with the other teams, the all went back to the choir room with the trophy. They celebrated together, but the biggest surprise came as Mrs. Pillsbury came in with a minister.

She and Mr. Schue were going to be married right there in a small ceremony with just the Glee club there.

 **Marley POV**

Everyone was exhausted after the ceremony, so they made plans to gather together later on for a celebration party; Marley and Sebastian left together, both day to just crawl into bed. Sebastian stopped her quickly and pulled her in to a long, deep kiss.

"What was the for?" She asked breathlessly as they separated.

"I've been wanting to do that since you finished your solo." He replied with a smile.

He put his arm around her and they went to leave. As they were walking down the the hall, they weren't paying attention, so when Marley heard someone call her name, she jumped slightly. She looked up and froze. "Dad."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone. So this chapter is probably going to be the last for a couple days. I'm gonna be a little busy but I will come back I promise. This chapter picks up right where we left off last time but there are going to be a couple time jumps in here. The next chapter however, there is going to be a big time jump. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **As always please review and let me know what you guys are thinking.**

* * *

 **Sebastian POV**

"Dad?" She said softly.

The man in front of them smiled, brown hair and blue eyes very much resembling Marley's; he was dressed in designer clothes, though they were toned down in appearance. He nodded. "Hi sweetheart." He said walking forward being mindful in not going for a hug as they assessed one another.

Sebastian stood back a little bit, watching the encounter carefully in case Marley became upset. Marley also noticed Blaine and the others coming out of the choir room.

"You came." She said simply, unsure of what else to say.

"I told you I would." He said. "You were amazing, your voice is incredible."

"Thank you." She said.

Sebastian moved over closer to the rest of the club, still watching the exchange.

"Is that Atticus Hughes?" Artie said in a hushed tone. "The Broadway actor?"

"That's her dad." Sebastian said quietly.

Everyone stared at him for a second, though he didn't take his eyes off Marley, and then they turned back to look at Marley and her dad.

 **Marley POV**

Marley shifted uncomfortably. "Umm…"

Thankfully Mr. Hughes understood. "Hey, don't worry, I know this is weird." He said offering a smile.

"Well, honestly it wouldn't be if it didn't take a possible shooting to get you to call." She replied.

His smile faltered, and he nodded. "You're right." He said. "Marley, you have no idea how many times I've wanted to call you. I've regretted walking away from you every day of my life and it is something I'll never be able to make up to you."

"So why now?" She asked crossing her arms across her stomach.

"Because seeing the news gave me the kick I needed to stop focusing on myself and try to reach out while there is still time." He said. "I don't want to take you away from Millie or anything, and I'm not going to try to suddenly step in and be 'dad', I just want to know you. I want to know the beautiful, amazing person my daughter became."

Marley bit her lip in thought. "I would like that." She said after a minute. "But, lets start out simple okay? No big events, no major announcements to the public. I especially don't want the press or anything coming around here."

"Perfectly reasonable." He said. "I couldn't agree more. You just let me know when you're ready, okay?"

She nodded, giving him a small, warm smile.

"Do you think it would be too much to ask for a hug?" He asked carefully.

She smiled and stepped forward giving him a hug. "I'm really glad you came." She said as they separated.

He smiled. "Me too."

 **Sebastian POV**

Sebastian was sitting on Marley's bed as she tossed clothes in to her suitcase, getting ready for Nationals. She had never been on a plane, let alone to Los Angeles before, so she was excitedly asking questions about what to expect. He answered what he could while saying yay or nay to outfits that she should bring.

"So how are things going with your dad?" He asked as she tossed a pair of jean shorts in the suitcase.

"Good I think." She said. "You know it's been a process to get to know one another again."

Sebastian shook his head as she held up a tan and blue short sleeve sweater top. "That's good." He said as she tossed it back in her drawer. "How has your mom been taking all of it?"

Marley paused as she sifted through her closet. "It's been really hard for her I think." She said. "She keeps saying that she's happy, but for example, I had off handedly mentioned that I needed to buy some new sneakers before you and I left for Italy next semester, and he had his personal shopper buy me a ton of new clothes and shoes."

She opened the other half of her closet and his eyes widened as he saw the small mountain of shoe boxes and bags of clothes. "Mom was really upset since she's not able to afford the expensive stuff." She said. "I've felt so guilty I don't want to wear any of it. And now he wants to pay the tuition for me to go study abroad. I heard them yelling about it last week."

"Wow." He said, unsure what to say. "Marley, have you tried talking to your mom about it?"

"No." She said. "Every time I mention him I can see how upset she gets."

Sebastian stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "Marley, I know it's hard, but you really need to talk to her about this." He said. "She's your mom, she loves you, and I'm sure she wouldn't want you worrying yourself sick over this."

"You're right." She said quietly.

"It's gonna be fine." He said reassuringly. "Now can we talk about this?"

He reached down into one of the open bags and pulled out a blue bikini. Marley squeaked in surprise, blushing, and snatched it out of his hand but laughed as Sebastian did.

 **Marley POV**

Later that evening, Marley walked in to her room, toweling off her hair after her shower to find her mom in her room, folding a few pieces of the expensive clothes from the closet. "Mom?" She said in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Some of these were wrinkling," Ms. Rose said simply. "Also, your dad called to say that the tuition was paid, and he was sending the travel itinerary tomorrow."

Marley paused, the towel just sitting draped on her head, forgotten. She didn't quite know what to say.

"Marley," Ms. Rose said. "Sit down for a minute please."

Complying, Marley sat down on the edge of the bed.

Ms. Rose sat on the armchair in the corner of the room. "Marley, I want you to know that no matter what happens your happiness matters more to me than my pride." She said. "I want you to wear the new clothes that your dad bought, I am grateful that he was able to pay for the tuition for your study program. I feel bad that I wasn't able to do that for you, but it doesn't mean that you have to feel bad accepting it."

"Mom, I am so grateful for everything that you've given me." Marley said. "I don't need fancy clothes or even to go study overseas. Everything that you've given me, love, safety, confidence, willing to give up everything so that I can have a good life. That all matters to me more than anything. Yes, I would like to keep getting to know dad, but not if that means losing you."

"There is nothing you could ever do that would make you lose me." Ms. Rose said. "Marley, I want you to be happy. If you are happy, then I am happy. No material thing is ever going to change that."

Marley smiled, standing up to hug her mom tightly.

...

They lost at Nationals. It was a bitter loss, not only would the Glee club be disbanded for next year, but they had all been trying to get the win to honor Finn's legacy. Carol and Burt had been so supportive, but they were all still bummed out about the loss.

They had three days before they would fly back to Lima, so Mercedes convinced them to spend time around LA exploring and having fun before they go back home. The first day they went to restaurants, guided tours, they saw the Hollywood Walk of Fame, and went shopping. The second day, they all decided to go to the beach to just relax on their last day before they flew out.

"Kitty come on everyone is already waiting on us!" Marley called from where she was sitting on her bed waiting for her to finish getting ready. As she was waiting her phone rang.

When they finally got to the lobby, everyone was waiting, eager to get to the beach and be there as long as they could. Sebastian pulled Marley to the back of the group as they left, lowering his voice so no one would hear.

"Did you talk with your mom?" He asked.

"Yeah, she just called and told me." Marley replied. "Tell your mom think you for all the help."  
He nodded, and they went to catch up with the others. They had been lucky enough to get a hotel within walking distance of the beach.

It was a fun and relaxed day, they played, took a lot of pictures, ate ice cream on the beach, and everyone was gonna be nice and tanned by the time they returned to Lima. They all gathered in Blaine and Sam's room after they had taken showers and were waiting on Mr. Schue to come back with pizza.

"So, when do you guys leave?" Blaine asked Marley and Sebastian.

"We'll leave around the end of July." Sebastian said. "My Aunt is letting us stay in her home which is actually close to the school, so we're gonna get settled before the school year begins."

"I still can't believe you two are going to study in Italy for a year." Tina said.

"Well mostly in Italy, we'll also be going to Greece, France, and Britain, each for a week." Sebastian said.

Blaine shook his head with a smile on his face. He meant what he said when he first met Sebastian, that he was out there, he treated these amazing things like they were nothing. To him they were, but Marley was so thrilled.

"Are you going for half the school year or all of it?" Unique asked looking at Marley.

"Umm…I'm not sure yet, but there is some news about school anyways." Marley said. "I'm transferring away from McKinley."

"What?" Everyone, except Sebastian cried.

"Sebastian's mom gave my mother a job at one of the marketing branch locations in New York," Marley said twisting her hair over her shoulder. "We'll be living in Queens, so I'll see my dad more and it's a lot better pay. So, I'll officially transfer to a school over there, but I'll still be going to Italy."

"What about you Sebastian?" Ryder said. "Are you going back to Dalton?"

"Officially, yes." Sebastian replied. "But I'm most likely going to be overseas the whole year since my parents will be travelling for business."

"It's gonna be weird not having you guys around." Jake said.

"We're all going to stay in touch though." Marley said. "The thing that made Glee club great was that we all became family. That doesn't change just because we aren't in the same zip code anymore."

There were a few hugs exchanged, but they moved on to talking about better things. Blaine was going to NYADA, Sam was going to New York as well, Tina got accepted into Brown University, Artie going to Film School in New York, everyone was going on to bigger and better things.

 **Sebastian POV**

Sebastian and Marley sat in the back seat of Mrs. Smythe's car as she drove them to the airport. It had been a crazy couple of months, but they were ready to get things moving again. Marley and her mom had finished their move, her dad was thrilled that she was living so close now.

Sebastian actually spent most of the summer in New York with his mom anyways since his dad was working on a big trial and Mrs. Smythe had business deals to attend to over the summer, so he saw Marley almost every day.

It had been a tearful goodbye this morning with Ms. Rose, and Marley was nervous, it just hadn't taken over the excitement yet. She practically bouncing in her seat as they pulled up to the drop off area at JFK International.

"Okay," Mrs. Smythe said getting out with them as they unloaded their bags. "You both be careful, Sebastian you call the minute you've landed, and send lots of pictures."

"We promise." Sebastian said laughing and giving his mom a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I love you and I will call."

Mrs. Smythe nodded with a smile, she turned and hugged Marley. "You be safe." She said. "I'm so happy you are going with Sebastian. We're so glad to have you in our lives."

"Thank you, Mrs. Smythe." Marley said. "I wouldn't have been able to do this without your help."

"Okay." Sebastian said. "We have to go check in."

They said quick, final goodbyes and went in side to get their tickets and get through security. Once they were seated, their parents had coordinated to get them seats together, it was just about stilling the nerves as they waited to take off.

"Is it crazy that I'm really nervous?" She asked, knees bouncing slightly in anxiousness.

"No, it's not crazy." Sebastian said reaching out to place a hand on her knee. "It's gonna be fine. You're gonna love Italy, you're gonna love Europe in general. Besides, it's good practice for when you become a famous singer/songwriter."

Marley rolled her eyes. "Did you decide on where you were going to submit college applications at?" She asked as they flight attendants started making their final checks.

"Well, I only told my dad that I didn't want to go to law school two months ago." Sebastian said. "I think I need a little more time to consider it. However, I hear NYU has a great Music Business program."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi all! So here is the latest chapter. I'm thinking I am going to try and end this at 15 chapters. I don't know if I will go past that or not, but the next chapters,** **including this one, are going to run on the longer side. I'm jumping a little bit in time, and a lot has happened in between the last chapter and the start of this one that I am going to flesh out coming up.**

 **This chapter has some sad bits in it. One of my lovely reviewers mentioned that every good story needed some turmoil in it, and I completely agree that's part of what took me as long as it did to update because I was working on that. I hope you guys like this chapter, I will try to have the next one up soon so as to not leave you hanging for very long.**

 **As always please review and let me know what you love and what you hate.**

* * *

 **Marley POV**

It was unexpected. There was no way to predict that it would have happened that day. Marley was sitting at a small outdoor café with Sebastian in Rome enjoying a coffee when her phone rang. She broke down sobbing right there, Sebastian immediately going to comfort, trying to find out what happened. She sobbed out her answer.

Her mom was gone.

Marley scrolled through the pictures on her phone as she thought about that day almost four months to the day now, looking at all the things that have happened over the last twelve months. She smiled at the pictures of her and Sebastian from the school year, one of them at the Colosseum in Rome, kissing under the Eiffel Tower in Paris, on a boat sailing around Santorini, and many others. A picture of her sitting with her mom at Christmas, holding up her acceptance letter to The Juilliard School of Music, out to dinner with her dad and his family, her little brother Thomas and his arms wrapped around neck, cheek to cheek smiling.

Her dad had been great in helping with whatever she had needed. He had helped arrange with the exchange program that she could come home for the funeral and to take care of things following, but she had returned to finish out the year. Probably the worst feeling, aside from finding out about her mom was packing up the house. Her dad helped her get a storage unit to keep everything in until she could come back and really decide what to do with it all.

Now here she was about to begin her first semester of college and everything just felt like it was happening to someone else.

Her phone started ringing and she smiled at the photo of Sebastian holding her in front of the Fontana d'Amore. The one constant thing in her life was Sebastian, she knew he was the only reason she was standing right now.

"Hello?" She said answering the call.

 _"What would you say to an amazing dinner at Gallagher's Steakhouse before we jump in to the college grind on Monday?"_ Sebastian asked, it sounded like there were cars going past him.

Marley smiled. "I would say, what time are you picking me up?" She replied.

 _"How about right now?"_

She got up and peaked out the window of her father's brownstone. Sebastian was leaning against his car, he smiled and waved as he saw her. She grinned and hung up, heading outside. "When did you get in?" She asked. "You were supposed to call me."

"Yeah, but I thought a romantic surprise would be nice." He said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and his arms encircled her waist. "I just dropped the last of my stuff off at home." He added to answer her question.

Sebastian, having initially been forced by his parents to learn how, had invested in stocks ever since he was fourteen with his parents' signature, so he had earned quite a bit of his own money. He took over the condo that his parents owned in Manhattan, so he could be closer to school.

"Give me ten minutes to get ready." She said smiling. "Come on up."

...

Marley got out of class early, so she decided to surprise Sebastian and stop by his class. They were five weeks into the semester and she had been to NYU with him a couple times, but it was still impressive every time got to walk around. If she timed it right, he would be in him Concert Management class.

She quietly slipped in the door and sat at the back of the class. She saw Sebastian sitting in the middle, students spread out in a half circle, their seats layered in a descending pattern down to where the teacher was lecturing. The teacher asked some question that Marley didn't know, but Sebastian raised his hand and answered easily, earning the teacher's approval.

As the class ended and people started gathering their things, Marley was about to go surprise him when she noticed a pretty girl approach him and strike up a conversation. Marley couldn't hear what they were talking about, but the girl laughed, flipped her long blonde hair, and put her hand on his arm for a little too long.

Marley frowned as she watched this. To Sebastian's credit, he politely stepped back, removing his arm from under her hand and motioned that he had to go. The blonde just batted her eyes at him and said something, leaning forward just a little to give him a view down her shirt. Sebastian had looked away though as he picked up his stuff and just bid her goodbye.

As he started to walk up the steps he looked up, seeing Marley stand up from the back row. "Hey! This is a surprise." He said, completely casual. He walked up the last few steps and gave her a kiss.

She returned the kiss and smiled, but as they walked out together, Marley glanced over her shoulder and noticed the blonde watching them. Maybe it was just paranoia, but she couldn't shake the feeling of a pit in her stomach.

 **Sebastian POV**

Sebastian sighed, rubbing his neck as he walked out of his last class for the week. The one thing he was grateful to Dalton for was the hard classes, it was good preparation for college. The first year was already mostly over and it seems like there wasn't enough time in the day.

Marley was busy most of the time now with prep, one of her compositions had been selected to be featured at a Juilliard showcase which almost never happens with freshmen students. He was prepping for an internship that he had to begin in the summer with a record label. They hardly ever saw one another anymore.

However, they were supposed to be going to a party tonight at NYU. It was coming at a good time too, Marley had seemed off the last couple months and Sebastian felt back that he was so busy he couldn't properly find out what was going on in order to help. He had asked Blaine and even Santana if they knew if she was okay, but they said they hadn't heard anything.

Traffic in New York sucked, no matter the time of day, Sebastian had ended up just having his parents take his car back to Ohio with them when they came back over Thanksgiving. It was so much easier to get a cab, or an Uber, or even take the subway than drive.

When he got to Juilliard, he walked through the halls until he reached one of their big symphony rooms. He saw Marley talking with the conductor as they listened to the strings section. She was too nervous to conduct herself, so she had requested that someone else do it, but she stayed deeply involved in the process of getting everything ready.

He smiled as he leaned against the doorway, just watching her work. After a few minutes, she looked up and noticed him. Smiling, she waved and motioned for him to give her 10 minutes. He nodded and walked out into the hall.

"Hey!" She said when she finally walked out, immediately standing on her toes to kiss him. "Thank you for waiting."

"They sounded really good in there." He said as they held hands, walking out.

"I think so." Marley said. "They're all so talented!"

Sebastian smiled. "Yeah, but I'm sure the amazing composer has something to do with that." He said.

Marley blushed but she smiled proudly, happy with her accomplishment. "We've both worked hard this year, you got the best internship out of any of your classmates, I have the showcase." She said. "This has been pretty a pretty incredible year, despite some things."

"It's weird to think that this time last year you and I were getting ready to fly back from Italy." He said.

"I know. It almost doesn't seem real." She replied.

Marley had left her stuff at his apartment, so she didn't have to go all the way back to her father's house to get ready for the party. She often stayed at his apartment just to avoid the commute.

Sebastian sat on the sofa watching a basketball game while he waited for Marley, when she came out in a purple cocktail dress and tall heels, his jaw dropped. "Wow." He said standing up and looked her up and down. "Maybe we should just stay here tonight instead."

"Easy," she said laughing. "Didn't you say this party was unofficially required for you to attend?"

"Yes…" he said but the look in his eyes said something very different.

Marley grabbed the front of his blazer jacket to pull him close for a kiss but wouldn't let him deepen it. "Come on, we'll be late." She said pulling him with her to the door.

 **Marley POV**

The party was loud, and crowded, but that just added to the energy of the room. Marley couldn't feel the pulsing beat from her heels to the roots of her hair. The party was a type of fundraiser officially, so the students throwing the party were allowed to rent out this amazing multistory venue with an outside pool and floor to ceiling windows, and the most spectacular view of the city.

"Oh my god," she said as they walked in.

Sebastian grinned and took her jacket, handing it off to the coat check. He told her once that he would never tire of seeing the amazement that she had over stuff like this, it made him appreciate it more. "You want a drink?" He asked over the music.

"Sure." She said back. "Just a water please."

He nodded and walked off to get it. When he walked away, Marley noticed the blonde girl from Sebastian's class, whom she had learned was named Rebecca, standing off with a group laughing. Marley would be lying if she said she was okay with her being around Sebastian, but Sebastian had never given her a reason to doubt him, so she tried to push it from her mind.

When Sebastian came back, he handed her a bottle of water. "Do you want to dance?" He asked smiling.

And just like that, Rebecca was the farthest thing from her mind as she let Sebastian pull her onto the dance floor. When they got tired of dancing, they found a quiet spot to sit for a minute. It was quickly interrupted by a few of Sebastian's friends from class coming over to intrude. Oliver and Cisco were great guys, and their girlfriends Felicity and Caitlin were also incredible.

"I think Roy and them, are looking for you." Cisco called to Sebastian over the noise. "Something about details for the internships."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Did you see where they were?"

Cisco pointed somewhere over his shoulder.

"I'll be right back." Sebastian said to Marley who nodded, smiling as he kissed her cheek.

Caitlin and Felicity smiled. "What?" Marley asked noticing their expressions.

"He really loves you." Felicity said.

Marley blushed and smiled. "I really love him too." She said.

They continued talking for a bit, but after a while Marley wanted to go explore, so she walked up to the top level, weaving through the throngs of people and finally ending up on the balcony overlooking the city. As she stood there, she pulled out her phone to take a picture of the view.

As she checked how the picture turned out, she looked down at the bottom deck and the people walking around. She saw Sebastian laughing with Roy and a few other people she didn't know, and she couldn't resist taking a picture of him from her vantage point. After another second, Sebastian left the group and started to walk inside. However, he was stopped suddenly. Marley leaned forward a little more to see that it was Rebecca he was talking to.

She couldn't hear what they were saying but Sebastian was shaking his head and replying to her question. Suddenly, Rebecca came forward and pressed her lips to Sebastian's.

Time froze, Marley couldn't breathe. Sebastian was kissing another girl. She stepped back until they were out of sight and she turned and walked out. She was going to be sick, she mindlessly pushed past the people crowding around her. As she reached the lower level, she looked back and saw Sebastian, holding Rebecca out at arm's length. He looked up and their eyes connected for a brief moment, and she saw it in his eyes that he knew she saw it. He paled, and she saw her name shouted from his lips, though she couldn't hear it over the music. She walked out, leaving her jacket behind.

 **Sebastian POV**

Sebastian left Roy, Connor, and Troy, heading back inside to look for Marley. As he was walking back in, Rebecca stepped in his way.

"Congratulations on your internship Sebastian." She said with a flirty smile.

"Thanks." He said, trying not to be rude. She had been flirting with him from day one and it was getting under his nerves. She was one of those failed to make it singers and was trying very hard to get in with anyone who she thought might help her get to fame.

"How about a dance to celebrate?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, I need to get back inside and find Marley, you know, my girlfriend." He had tried every way to politely telling her to go away and was seconds away from finally telling her to get the hell away from him when she leaned in quickly and kissed him.

The second her lips touched his, he flinched back, putting his hands on her shoulders to hold her away. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

He looked up and his eyes connected with Marley's as she came down the stairs. Even from this distance, he could see the tears in her eyes, and the look of betrayal on her face.

 _Shit!_ "Marley!" He called moving to go after her as she tuned and left.

"Come on," Rebecca said, grabbing his sleeve, actually having the nerve to sound angry. "You're telling me that you prefer that little twig to me? She's not right for you Sebastian."

"Oh, and I suppose an attention seeking whore is the right type for me." He demanded turning to her, not caring about the stricken look on her face. "You possibly just messed up the best thing that has ever happened me, so I want you to listen very, very carefully. Do not _ever_ come near me again."

With that he ran out, trying to catch up to Marley. Getting to street level, he came out of the rotating doors just in time to see her get into a cab and drive off. The last image he had was her sobbing into her hands as the cab pulled away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay guys! Here is the next chapter. I'm pretty happy with this chapter though it is by far the longest. I hope you guys like it, it is a rather emotional one I think. Quick note that I forgot to mention many chapters ago, it's a little weird but my view of Marley's dad is something along the lines of John Barrowman. You guys can imagine him however you'd like though. Also if you watch Arrow and the Flash, you'll recognize some names from the last chapter. They are names only, just my nod to where I got the idea for this story.**

 **Anyways, please let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

Santana's blood was absolutely boiling. She looked down at the sweet girl, half sitting in her lap sobbing her heart out because of a boy. It broke her heart to see Marley so upset, but she wanted to skin Sebastian alive for causing this to happen.

She looked up at Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine who were all sitting around them looking worried and upset. They had all been surprised when Marley had shown up at almost midnight, crying. It had taken them almost half an hour to find out what happened because she was crying so hard.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. They all looked up, except for Marley, who just buried her head in Santana's shoulder more.

"Marley." Sebastian's voice drifted through the door. "I know you're in there, I pinged your phone."

Though she didn't make a sound, Santana watched the fresh wave of tears begin.

"Please, Marley just listen to me. It's not what you think." Sebastian called.

"Get him out of here or I'm going to kill him." Santana whispered to Blaine, arms tightening around Marley.

Blaine got up and went to the door while Kurt and Rachel stood up to block any sight between Marley and Sebastian. "Sebastian, you can't be here." Blaine said.

"Please just let me talk to her." Sebastian said. "I didn't cheat on her, Blaine you have to believe me."

Blaine had Sebastian step back and went outside, closing the door behind him.

Marley eventually drifted off to sleep, so after making sure she was tucked in tightly in Santana's bed, Santana moved into the living area with the others.

"As much as I hate to say it I'm not shocked that this happened." Kurt said.

"Kurt!" Rachel said admonishingly. "We all thought that he was changing. He was doing so well around Marley."

Santana rolled her eyes. "All we know is that he never got caught." She replied.

Blaine was being very quiet as they talked, in fact, he had barely spoken a word since he came back inside after sending Sebastian away.

"You haven't said anything Blaine," Kurt said. "You spoke with him outside. Care to weigh in here?"

"I think I believe him." Blaine said after a minute. He held up his hand before they could all start talking. "He told me outside that this girl has been throwing herself at him since fall semester and she is the one that caught him off guard at the party and kissed him. He said he pushed her off immediately. It does match up with what Marley mentioned she saw a while ago with the girl flirting and Sebastian ignoring her."

"Yeah, but he'll say anything to avoid being the bad guy here." Santana said. "All cheaters do that."

"I didn't." Blaine said. "I was fully at fault when I cheated, and I hate myself every day for that. But you didn't see him out there Santana, I've never seen Sebastian without some degree of control, even when we've gone out with the two of them, and he was really torn up over this."

They all sat in silence as they pondered the possibility as well as how to help Marley.

 **Marley POV**

The next morning Marley woke up earlier than everyone else. She sat curled up in one of the living room chair, a blanket wrapped around her as she scrolled through pictures on her phone. She had turned it on airplane mode to stop all the notifications. At the time of turning it off she had 45 missed calls and voicemails, and 72 text messages, mostly from Sebastian but a few from other Glee friends and some from her dad. Word travels fast, even in New York.

After the initial emotional break down, she was able to look at photos of them together without feeling like she was going to suffocate but now it felt like there was a void inside of her that was going to swallow her whole and there would be nothing left.

She left a note for everyone and left quietly intending to go home. When the cab pulled up in front of her father's brownstone, she found him sitting on the steps with a cup of coffee waiting for her. She walked up and sat beside him without a word.

They sat in silence for a long time, just listening to the birds and the sounds of the neighborhood waking up.

"I wish you had called me back." He started carefully.

"Sorry." She said softly fiddling with the hem of her dress skirt.

He shook his head. "Marley, I'm sorry." He said. "I know your mother would know what to say right now, and I'm sorry that I don't. I stayed up all night trying to figure it out, but just know that if there was anything that I could do to take the pain away, I would do it."

"I know." She said taking his hand. "I'm really grateful that you're here dad."

He put an arm around her and hugged her close, she rested her head on his shoulder, and they stayed like that for a while. When Marley sat up, she did feel a bit better, even if there weren't many words exchanged.

"If you want to talk about it," he said as they stood up. "Remember I'm here okay?"

"I will." She said offering a more genuine smile.

She took a shower and changed into some jeans and a blue wide-ribbed crew neck sweater. She fondly ran her fingers over the JCREW label. Though it was an actual name brand this time, it would always remind her of the times her mom sewed the labels onto her clothes.

Coming down the stairs, she politely turned down the offer of breakfast from her stepmom, though she adored Alana's famous cinnamon apple waffles, her stomach was too in knots to eat. She had to be at Juilliard in an hour anyways to work with the percussion section for the showcase.

It was therapeutic to throw herself into work on the showcase. She could turn off her phone and just become absorbed by the music.

It was late afternoon by the time they were finished working. Marley said goodbye to the last two cellists who were heading out, turning down an offer to go out with everyone in favor of working a little bit longer.

As was sitting at the piano, listening to a chord change and didn't notice someone walk into the room with her.

"Marley."

She froze at the voice and slowly turned around. She saw Sebastian standing a little way off and she was startled by the person she saw. The Sebastian she knew stood tall, head held high, a confidence radiating off him to fill up the room. The man standing before her, though no tears were present, his shoulders slumped, and the dull, sad look in his eyes pulled at her heartstrings.

"I knew you'd be here today." He offered a smile, though there was no joy there. "No matter how sad you are, you put others before yourself."

She licked her suddenly dry lips as she stood up. "What do you want Sebastian?" She asked crossing her arms in front her, like it was somehow a barrier.

"I needed to see you." He said. "Marley, I know what that looked like and I can't apologize, I can't beat myself up, there is nothing that I could do that would ever be enough to express how sorry I am that I hurt you. But Marley, you have to know that I'm not the one that initiated that."

"I know." She finally said, voice soft and fragile. "After they thought I fell asleep last night, I heard them talking about what you told Blaine outside. I believe you, I do."

Sebastian's eyes lit up with a bit of hope as he stepped forward, but she held up her hand to keep him in place.

"Once I was able to think again, I realized that I knew you would never cheat, but the thing that tore me up was something that you can't do anything about." She said not quite looking at him. "I've never felt…like I was good enough…for anyone. And even though it was something that I tried desperately to ignore, it was always worse when you and I are together. You come from this whole other world that I have had the opportunity to glimpse, but I've always felt like I was this outsider, or that it wasn't really me who was experiencing all of this." Her voice broke as she continued. "And that's why we can't be together. It's not fair to you because it's never going to change."

Tears were streaming down Sebastian's cheeks as he listened to her. "Then talk to me and tell me why you're unhappy. Marley," he said, stepping forward and gently gripping her shoulders as her arms were still crossed. She wouldn't look up at him, and just continued to cry silently. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Do you remember when we were in Greece, and we met that old couple that had lived on the island for like 60 years?"

She sniffed and nodded, still not meeting his eye.

"You told me how much you admired them to just live there with almost nothing, but it was so clear how much they loved one another." Sebastian said. "I want that! Yes, I've worked my ass off lately, but that is because I want to give you everything, but I would abandon it all if that meant that it was the only way to keep you." He gently cupped her face in his hands, trying to get her to look at him. "Nothing in that world matters if you aren't there by my side."

Tears were streaming down her face and she pulled back. She still didn't believe him.

 **Sebastian POV**

When she pulled away from him, the desperation grew until all he could hear were her silent tears, and the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears. Maybe the only way to show her was to communicate in the way that always worked best for them: music.

Sebastian started singing, a song that was very familiar to them both. The acoustics in the room were amazing as they echoed his voice back, creating a haunting acapella sound.

 _You know I want you_

 _It's not a secret I try to hide_

 _I know you want me_

 _So don't keep saying our hands are tied_

 _You claim it's not in the cards_

 _Fate is pulling you miles away_

 _And out of reach from me_

 _But you're here in my heart_

 _So who can stop me if I decide_

 _That you're my destiny?_

 _What if we rewrite the stars?_

 _Say you were made to be mine_

 _Nothing could keep us apart_

 _You'd be the one I was meant to find_

 _It's up to you, and it's up to me_

 _No one can say what we get to be_

 _So why don't we rewrite the stars?_

 _Maybe the world could be ours_

 _Tonight_

Marley turned to face him, as hurt as she was, her voice reached out in the next section of the song.

 _You think it's easy_

 _You think I don't want to run to you_

 _But there are mountains_

 _And there are doors that we can't walk through_

 _I know you're wondering why_

 _Because we're able to be_

 _Just you and me_

 _Within these walls_

 _But when we go outside_

 _You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_

 _No one can rewrite the stars_

 _How can you say you'll be mine?_

 _Everything keeps us apart_

 _And I'm not the one you were meant to find_

 _It's not up to you_

 _It's not up to me_

 _When everyone tells us what we can be_

 _How can we rewrite the stars?_

 _Say that the world can be ours_

 _Tonight_

Their voices melded together perfectly as they moved around each other.

 _All I want is to fly with you_

 _All I want is to fall with you_

 _So just give me all of you_

 _It feels impossible (it's not impossible)_

 _Is it impossible?_

 _Say that it's possible_

 _How do we rewrite the stars?_

 _Say you were made to be mine?_

 _Nothing can keep us apart_

 _'Cause you are the one I was meant to find_

 _It's up to you_

 _And it's up to me_

 _No one can say what we get to be_

 _And why don't we rewrite the stars?_

 _Changing the world to be ours_

Marley backed up as she softly sang the last few verses, tears back in her eyes again.

 _You know I want you_

 _It's not a secret I try to hide_

 _But I can't have you_

 _We're bound to break, and my hands are tied_

She turned to leave, wiping away her tears. As she grabbed her back, picking up her stuff, Sebastian felt the hopelessness seeping into him.

"Marley wait!" He said in a last-ditch effort. "You still have the key to my apartment, right?" She nodded and reached for it. "No, keep it. I don't know what else to prove to you that all I want is you. But I can promise you that I will never stop waiting for you, no matter how long it takes. If you ever change your mind, just come to the apartment."

She paused for a long moment, and then walked out without a word and without a glance back.

"I'll wait for you forever." He whispered quietly.

 **Marley POV**

Marley walked, and walked, and walked. She wandered mindlessly around New York for hours as she thought over what had happened. Singing with him felt like the most natural thing in the world, it made her feel whole as she sang, and things seemed clearer.

Without thinking about it, she hailed a cab and asked the driver to take her to the cemetery where her mom was buried. She walked through the rows of tombstones, some covered with flowers, some looking like they haven't been visited in a while. She finally found the spot she was looking for, a very simple headstone that read:

Millie Rose

Beloved Mother

In the end we only regret the chances we didn't take

Marley smiled as she read the quote her mother loved to tell her growing up. Every time Marley was ready to fade in to the background, her mother was always there to give her the push she needed to jump back into the fray of things. She joined Glee club at her mother's urging and she ended up with friends that she never even dreamed that she would have, she met Sebastian, she was confident enough to submit her music to Juilliard and received a full ride scholarship. When she didn't know if she wanted to major in vocal performance or composition, her mom told her to do both.

Some many amazing things that had happened in her life, all because of her mom…and her mother wasn't here to see it anymore.

Marley sat down and just cried. "Mom, I wish you were here." She said. "I don't know how to do this anymore!"

 **Sebastian POV**

Sebastian made himself a cup of coffee and walked into the living room of his apartment. He looked up and smiled at the strung butterfly lights that Marley had put up while he was gone one day, along with several other decoration pieces.

 _~ "Do you hate it?" Marley asked as she stood in the middle of the living room, looking a little bashful_

 _Sebastian looked around, while it was a little girly, something about it and the smile on her face that just screamed Marley. He could never say no to that feeling. "I love it." He said kissing her. ~_

The friends that had come over teased him about it, saying he gave her too much control, but he ignored it. Nothing matter if it meant that she was happy and felt safe and at home there.

He set his cup on the coffee table and was just about to sit down when he heard the lock on the front door click. He froze for a second and then turned to face the door.

It slowly opened, the pounding of his heart getting louder in his ears as he waited. The slender brunette walked in, her signature paper boy hat hiding her eyes a little as she walked in.

Marley looked up at him and they just stared at each other for a long minute. She finally spoke first as she set her stuff down. "I don't know if we will work. I don't know what next week will hold. But I know that if I don't try than I will forever regret losing you because I was afraid." She said.

She stood, waiting for his reaction, bracing to expect rejection.

Sebastian let out the breath he had been holding and crossed the room in a few quick strides. "Thank God you're home!" He said pulling her into and tight embrace. She returned the embrace just as desperately.

He pulled his head back to kiss her passionately. "I love you." He gasped out. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said breathlessly, tears streaming down her face.

They just embraced tightly, arms wrapped around each other tightly, Sebastian had his eyes buried in the crook of her neck as she stroked his hair gently. Finally, they both felt like they could breathe again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi all, here is chapter 14, I am immediately uploading chapter 15 and the Epilogue along with this so don't forget to check those out as well. I want to keep this brief. If you haven't heard Melissa Benoist's version of Moon River, go listen to it, it is amazing. Also the title of the musical that Rachel won best actress in a leading role was called Jane Austin Sings, which you will see mention of.**

 **Alright, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Marley POV**

Marley was walking out of her 'acting for singers' class, happily humming a showtune as she walked. It had been a crazy couple of years, she and Sebastian each had one year left to go at school. Rachel had quit Funny Girl, but her pilot failed in Hollywood, she, Kurt, and Blaine had gone back to McKinley and restarted the Glee club, Dalton becoming part of that Glee club since the academy burned down. Kurt and Blaine had broken up but were back together now and married along with Santana and Brittany. Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine were all back in New York, Rachel was allowed back in to NYADA after she walked away from it, Kurt had graduated and was working full time with Isabelle Wright at and Blaine was working on graduating from NYU. Wade and Kitty had moved to New York, so she saw them at least once a week. Jake was studying at the Joffrey School in Chicago, and Ryder had gotten a football scholarship to Penn State.

Everything was going better than she could have hoped.

"Marley Rose?"

She looked up as someone called her name. "Yes?" She looked at the guy standing before her.

He held out his hand, a bit of a smarmy smile in place. "I'm Jesse St. James." He said. "Rachel Barry told me I could find you here."

She reached out and shook his hand.

Marley found Sebastian sitting in one of the recording studio rooms at NYU. He had headphones on, listening to a track play, making small adjustments on the board. She smiled and walked up, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

He jumped a little startled, but smiled when he saw it was her, easily grabbing her by the waist and pulling her onto her lap making her giggle. "Hi." He said pulling the headphones off with one hand.

"Hi." She said grinning. "You'll never believe what happened on the way over here."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"You remember Jesse St. James, the guy from Vocal Adrenaline who dated Rachel?" She asked.

"They guy everyone referenced when we first started dating?" He asked.

She nodded. "Well, he was doing a Broadway show here." She said. "But I guess he wants to get in to directing. He sought me out at school and wanted to know if I would come on to write the music for the show he's working on."

"That's amazing!" Sebastian said wide eyed.

"I told him I would let him know my answer tonight. I'm a little freaked out about it." She said. "I mean, this could be a horrible mistake."

Sebastian smiled. "Marley, you're are one of the most talented lyricists and composers I have ever met. I have no doubt you'll be the one of the youngest composers to win a Tony award." He said.

She smiled but rolled her eyes. "You know most workshops don't even make it to the previews?" She said.

"You know what?" He said easily lifting her off his lap and stood up with her. "You're thinking too hard about this. You need to work on something else."

She watched as he flipped some switches and then complied as he nudged her into the recording booth. "You know, when I said I'd help you with a project for school I didn't think you meant recording something." She said as he handed her some headphones and positioned her in front of the mic.

"We each have to come up with an arraignment for a record that the class is putting together." He said as he went back on the other side of the glass. "Classic Hollywood is the theme. When I saw this song on the list, I knew you had to be the one to sing it."

She put the headphones on. As soon as she heard the music she smiled brightly.

 _Moon river, wider than a mile_

 _I'm crossing you in style someday_

 _Oh, dream maker_

 _You heartbreaker_

 _Where ever you're going I'm going your way_

 _Two drifters off to see the world_

 _There's such a lot of world to see_

 _We're after the same rainbow's end_

 _Waiting round the bend_

 _My huckleberry friend_

 _Moon river and me_

As the music ended, Marley took a deep breath and let it out, feeling so much lighter.

"Perfection!" Sebastian called.

She laughed lightly. "This is really fun. Why did you pick this song though?" She asked.

Sebastian's smile softened. "Right before you and I kissed for the first time, you were sitting on my couch watching _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ and singing this song. It was the moment I knew you were someone I never wanted to lose." He said.

Marley felt tears well up in her eyes. "I can't believe you remember that." She said.

"I remember all of it." He said smiling. He cleared his throat and looked down for a second. "What do you say to running through the song one more time and then going to get some dinner?"

"Sounds great." She said softly.

 **Sebastian POV**

Sebastian walked into the apartment and was immediately caught by the smell of something delicious. Walking in to the kitchen, he saw Marley was dancing around the kitchen, singing some Disney song as she cooked. "Working on your Disney princess image?" He asked setting his backpack down and walking over.

She laughed. "I've been wanting to try out this recipe." She said. "I was hoping to surprise you before you got home."

 _Home_. That word warmed his heart. Marley had moved in with him at the end of the second year, and he loved hearing her call the apartment her home. Their home.

"Can I help?" He asked taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves.

"If you just want to put the salad together, then we can eat!" She said as she took the chicken out of the oven. They dished up plates and went to sit on the sofa. "So how was your day?"

"Really interesting." He said setting his plate down as he turned to face her. "What are you planning for this summer?"

She smiled as she faced him, her nose crinkling adorably. "Like the whole summer?" She said laughing. "I haven't thought that far ahead yet. I guess I'll be working on the musical with Jesse since we have previews next month. Why?"

"What would you say to coming with me to London?" He asked.

"What?" She looked confused.

He took her hand, playing with her fingers. "I got offered the chance to go to London for the summer to work under an amazing producer and help work on some _big_ album." He said. "But I would be gone all summer…"

"You have to take it." She said seriously. "Those opportunities don't come around that often, especially when you're in school, you have to go for it."

"But it's all summer." He said leaning his head against the back of the sofa looking at her.

Marley smiled. "And I'm not going anywhere." She replied. "Even if I can't go, you need to. We'll skype, and we'll fly back and forth to see each other as much as we can. We'll be fine." She ran her fingers through his hair gently. "I'm not letting you give up this opportunity because of the miles involved."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" He asked kissing her.

She giggled. "It never hurts to hear it again." She said kissing him back.

 **Marley POV**

Marley stood at security at JFK with Sebastian. Now that the day was here, she really didn't want to let him go. Thankfully, Blaine and Rachel had agreed to come along for emotional support.

"Be safe." She said. "I love you so much."

Sebastian held her tightly, just as reluctant to let go. "I love you too. I'll call you between flights and when I get to my hotel okay?"

They separated for a minute, so Sebastian and Blaine could shake hands and Rachel could give him a quick hug too.

"I have to go." Sebastian said pulling Marley close for a long kiss. He forced himself to pull away. "I love you!" He said as he walked into the line at security.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Marley, who was smiling though there were tears in her eyes. "You'll see him again soon. He's coming back for opening night and you're going out there soon." She said encouragingly.

"I know." Marley said leaning her head against Rachel's. "It just seems like forever."

"Come on." Blaine said as they watched Sebastian disappear in the crowd of travelers. "Let's go get lunch and you can tell us all about how the show is going."

The time between when he left and opening night for the show was horrible. Marley spent a lot of time either at her dad's or with Blaine and Kurt, or Rachel. Hell, even the time spent with Jesse was less horrible than the oppressive silence in the apartment without Sebastian there.

Opening day was finally here though, and it was going to be a big night. The previews had been amazing and there were a lot of critics there tonight to watch the show.

Marley was backstage running through a few things with Jesse before she had to go take her seat.

"I'm still not convinced this verse is right." Jesse said looking at the showstopper.

"Jesse, we've been over this." Marley said. "The music is fine. I'm not changing it, and if you do, I'm walking, and you can't use any of the music, therefore you have no show."

"Fine." Jesse said. "We'll run it as is. You're getting as bossy as Rachel."

Marley smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Jesse, it's going to be great. Deep breath. You did an amazing job." She said just as the cast came forward with the bouquet of roses for him.

As Marley was walking to her seat, she looked up to see the man that she was waiting for. Sebastian was waiting for her with a bouquet of flowers for her and looking incredible, if a little tired from traveling. She ran forward and threw her arms around him as he spun her around. "You made it." She said.

"I wouldn't miss opening night." He said kissing her.

"Come on," she said taking his hand. "We can get caught up after the show, we need to get to our seats."

Everyone else was already there, they exchanged quick greetings before the lights dimmed down.

Sam popped the cork off the bottle of champaign, and everyone raised a glass. The play had been a massive success, but the real proof would be in the reviews tomorrow morning.

"Thank you for coming out everyone." Marley said. "I can't believe we're finally here!"

"I do have to hand it to you." Jesse said, his arm around Rachel. "You were right on keeping the music as it was."

Marley rolled her eyes. "You just over think it all way too much." She said. "We make a good team though."

"Which reminds me I have an idea to run by you." Jesse said.

Marley laughed. "Let the dust settle first St. James." She said and looked up at Sebastian who had his arm around her waist. "Let's enjoy tonight first."

Sebastian pressed a kiss to her forehead.

The next morning, they all gathered together to read the review of the show. It was a rave! The critics were predicting it to be an early contender for a Tony. They praised Jesse's directing choices and the last third of the article talked about Marley.

"The score and lyrics of the show created by Miss. Marley Rose, a completely unknown college student, was the steroid boost that turned this good show into a fantastic one." Blaine read. "Miss. Rose comes from the same high school glee club that spawned Rachel Barry and these powerhouse women have placed that school on the map. I urge you to keep your eyes on this girl as she skyrockets to stardom, I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of her."

Marley covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my god." She said as Sebastian wrapped his arms around her.

There was congratulations all around, but after a while, it was time for Marley and Sebastian to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"I have to fly back to London in a couple hours." Sebastian said.

Marley smiled. "And I'm going with him." She said.

"What?" Everyone said.

"Since when?" Rachel said.

Marley glanced at her phone. "As of about twenty minutes ago when we confirmed my ticket." She said. "We both agreed that if the show did well and we didn't have to make any major adjustments, then I was going with Sebastian to London to finish out the summer."

They said their goodbyes and before they left, Jesse stopped her.

"I'm emailing you something, look at it and email me from London, okay?" Jesse said.

She nodded.

When they were on the plane back to London, once they were clear to use electronics, Marley opened her laptop and inserted the flash drive. She read through the script that Jesse had emailed her.

"Huh." She said.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked leaning over to see the screen.

She turned it a little to face him and he read the title: **Jane Austin Sings**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! Almost done. I realized I could not do this story without including my favorite song from the Flash/Supergirl musical episode. I admit I stole a few piece of the scene for this story, but I'm not getting paid for it so please no one sue me, it was just too beautiful to leave out.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sebastian POV**

Sebastian rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his vision. It was another all nighter and his eyes were going cross from looking at his laptop and listening to the same track for the one hundred and fiftieth time. He had underestimated the amount of work that the project was going to entail, but they had loved his work in London and actually had him stay on the project even though he had to go back to school and the project wasn't close to over.

Thankfully, he was now a freshly minted college graduate and could devote more attention to the project and get paid in an official capacity now as well. They were nearing the end of the project, but it was a lot of late nights, and he hadn't seen Marley in three days because they kept missing one another.

Rachel had jokingly said that Marley had changed his ringtone to "Beth" from Kiss, even though it was a joke, he felt bad that he didn't have a lot of time for her right now.

Just as he was starting to feel sorry for himself, the door opened causing everyone to jump and look up. Marley poked her head into the room.

"Am I interrupting?" She asked.

"No." He said standing quickly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." She stepped in further revealing the basket she was carrying. "Since it's the third all-nighter in a row I figured everyone could use a pick me up. I have coffee, cookies, sandwiches, tea, and a few other things."

He loved this girl.

Everyone else there loved her now too as they crowded around to get something. Marley just set the basket on a table and let them have at it. She handed Sebastian a cup that she had been carrying. "Your favorite." She said smiling.

"You're an angel." He said taking the cup.

"How's it all going?" She asked looking at the mess that they had created in the studio.

"Slowly." One of the guys said around a bite of banana bread.

Marley tried not to laugh. She looked at Sebastian. "Can I hear a little bit of it?" She asked.

Sebastian glanced over at one his coworkers. They nodded, clearly won over by Marley bringing in goodies. It wouldn't be the first time either that she had gotten to listen to some of it. She had been allowed to sit in on one of the recording sessions in London, even standing in for a singer.

"It's a little incomplete right now." He said. "We're trying to get it to work as a solo cause our duet singer dropped out last minute. Some big breakup between the singers."

"That's unfortunate." Marley said sitting in one of the rolling chairs as Sebastian played the track.

Sebastian watched as she listened carefully, head moving slightly with the music, fingers lightly tapping out the beat on the arm of the chair. Then it hit him.

"I have an idea." He said suddenly. Everyone looked up at him. "Marley, you'll have to agree to it though."

 **Marley POV**

Marley stood quietly in the background as Sebastian and his team presented the new track to their boss. She still wasn't sure what madness made her agree to sing the duet part on the track for them to show their boss, but here they were, and she was bracing for a bad outcome.

"Who is the singer that you found?" Alec Koenig, Sebastian's boss, asked.

"This lovely lady here." Sebastian said. "You met Marley in London, she stood in for track six there."

Koenig smiled at her. "I remember." He said. "You really have quite the range."

"Thank you, sir." She said.

"And you produced this?" Koenig asked Sebastian.

"Yes sir." Sebastian said, he motioned to his team. "We all did."

Koenig smiled. "I knew it was a smart move keeping you on the team." He said. "Your ear is amazing, and you are extremely lucky to be dating a girl as talented she is."

Sebastian and Marley both smiled.

"I like it." Koenig said. "I'll present the track and if they like it, we'll draw up some contracts and it'll be on the album. Good job."

He shook hands with Sebastian and the team and then turned to Marley. "And good luck at the Tony awards." He said.

Marley furrowed her brow. "I'm sorry?" She said.

Koenig looked amused. "Have you checked the news this morning?" He asked

"No…" Marley said hesitantly.

Mr. Koenig smiled wider. "Have a good morning then." He said walking away.

As soon as he left, Marley and Sebastian pulled out their phones finding a multitude of messages from their friends.

"Oh my god." Marley said seeing the announcements for the nominees for the tony awards next month. "Oh my god the show was nominated!"

Sebastian looked up from his phone. "Marley, you're nominated!"

Everyone in the room cheered as Sebastian picked her up and spun around in celebration.

 **Sebastian POV**

Sebastian and Marley walked into their apartment late, the Tony awards were over, it had been a fantastic experience, but they were beat. Sebastian took off his bow tie as Marley slipped out of her heels and they went to sit on the sofa.

Marley lay against his side, resting her head on his chest as he turned on the TV. It was some late coverage of the awards, which they didn't really need a recap, but it was cool to see them talking about the show. Jesse had won best director, Marley had won best original score, and the show had one best musical as well as 3 other awards that night.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

He looked down at her. "What for?" He asked.

"I couldn't have done all of this without you." She said. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"You would have been fine." He said. "But I'm glad that you don't have to do it alone. I'm grateful to be here."

She leaned up for a kiss which he eagerly gave her.

"What do you say to sleeping in late tomorrow, maybe going out for a bite, and then just getting lost in the city?" He asked thoughtfully.

She smiled. "Yeah, sounds like fun." She said. "We haven't done that in a long time."

The next morning, Sebastian woke up early, the sun barely coming through the curtains covering the balcony doors. He looked over and smiled as he watched Marley, sound asleep next to him, looking so peaceful. Checking the time on his phone, he carefully eased out of bed and went to take a shower and get dressed.

He left a note for Marley letting her know that he went for bagels from the corner bakery and would be right back. As he walked down to the bakery, he spotted the familiar car parked in one of the spots out front. As he got closer, he watched as Mr. Hughes got out of the car to greet him.

"Alright Sebastian," Mr. Hughes said. "What's with all the secrecy?"

Sebastian smiled. "I have something I'd like to ask you, sir." He said motioning for him to walk with him.

When he finally made it back to the apartment, holding a bag of bagels and two cups of coffee, he went to the bedroom and saw Marley sitting up in bed, her long chocolate tresses mussed but in a sexy way from sleep, his note in her hand. She looked up at him and smiled. Without saying anything he set the coffee and bagels down and just leaned down on the bed to kiss her.

 **Marley POV**

It was a week before the Grammy's, the album Sebastian had been working on was up for Album of the Year, so they were actually getting the chance to attend the ceremony.

Marley was sitting on the sofa, the TV on softly in the background as she worked on music for _Jane Austin Sings_ , a little frustrated with the lyrics not quite coming together.

Sebastian walked in holding some dry cleaning and a garment bag. "Hey, I'm putting your dress in the closet." He called.

"Thank you!" She called back scratching out a line on paper and trying something else. Finally, she threw the notepad on the coffee table. "I quit! I'm so sick of Jane Austin and we have barely started rehearsals!"

Sebastian chuckled lightly as came back in the living room.

"It's not funny!" She protested, though she was smiling as well.

Sebastian leaned back against the bookshelf and watched her as she grabbed her notebook again, looking beautiful with a halo of light surrounding her from the setting sun coming through the window.

"Oh, Kurt and Blaine took me out to lunch today." She said. "I left the table for a second and when I came back I heard Kurt ask Blaine if he thought I was going to be wearing _it_ to the Grammy's. Do you know what he's talking about?"

Sebastian sighed. "Remind me to never tell those two a secret again." He muttered.

"Sebastian?" Marley said narrowing her eyes, putting the notebook down. "What's going on."

He sighed as he took out his phone, syncing it up to the Bluetooth speakers they had in the apartment. "I was going to wait but I've been trying to find a way to say this to you for a while now." He said. "I realized though, that the way that we have always communicated the best, was through music."

Marley listened as a song that she was unfamiliar with came over the speakers as he set down his phone.

He started to sing.

 _Can't say how the days will unfold,_

 _Can't change what the future may hold_

 _But, I want you in it_

 _Every hour, every minute_

 _This world can race by far too fast_

 _Hard to see while it's all flying past_

 _But, it's clear now,_

 _When you're standing here now_

 _I am meant to be wherever you are next to me_

He grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet, holding her close in an easy slow dance.

 _All I want to do_

 _Is come running home to you_

 _Come running home to you_

 _And all my life I promise to_

 _Keep running home to you_

 _Keep running home_

 _To you_

He led her over to the window seat, both sitting down with the skyline and sunset behind them.

 _And I could see it_

 _Right from the start_

 _Right from the start_

 _That you would be_

 _Be my light in the dark_

 _Light in the dark_

 _Oh, you gave me no other choice_

 _But to love you_

He gently brushed a few tears from her cheeks as he sang to her, making her smile.

 _All I want to do_

 _Is come running home to you_

 _Come running home to you_

 _And all my life I promise to_

 _Keep running home to you_

 _Keep running home_

 _Home to you_

As he sang the last few verses, he stood up taking a ring out of his pocket. She gasped, covering her mouth as he went down on one knee in front of her.

 _Can't say how the days will unfold_

 _Can't change what the future may hold_

 _But, I want you in it_

 _Every hour, every minute_

"Marley Rose," he said holding up the ring. "Will you marry me?"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks now and she smiled. "Yes. Of course, I will." She said leaning forward to kiss him.


	16. Epilogue

**OMG you guys! I finished my first story! Thank you all so much to those that reviewed, read, favorited, everything that kept me going. I appreciate you all! I hope you like how I wrapped things up, if you find any major mistakes please let me know.**

 **Side note, the Villa that I mention in here is a real place and it is breathtakingly beautiful. Google pictures if you want to know what I'm talking about.**

 **Again, thank you all so much!**

* * *

 **Marley POV**

Marley stared at the engagement ring on her finger, thinking back through the last seven years of her life. It had been the most incredible, and terrifying journey, but it had all be worth it. She looked up to stare out the window at the beautiful view of Lake Como.

It seemed surreal to be standing her in this gorgeous dress white dress, at the Villa del Balbianello, waiting for the moment that she got to walk down the stairs to the balcony and say "I do" to the man of her dreams.

She looked behind her at Kitty, Wade, Santana, Rachel, and all the other Glee girls who had been there for her through the worst and best times. She smiled as she looked at Rachel who was just beginning to show under the bridesmaid dress. When she had agreed to be the surrogate for Kurt and Blaine's baby, it had been the most amazing thing, and now she was glowing with happiness.

There was a knock on the door and her dad poked his head in. "Are we almost ready in here?" He asked as he came in but stopped dead as he saw her. "Oh, sweetheart. You look so beautiful."

"Don't start with the waterworks." She said holding up a finger. "You're gonna get me to cry."

"Yes, please don't ruin my masterpiece." Santana said looking up from her glass of Champaign.

Mr. Hughes smiled. "Their ready for you all downstairs." He said. When the room was clear, he turned back to Marley. "Are you ready for this kiddo?"

She took a deep breath. "I think so." She said nervously. Her smile faltered a little bit.

Mr. Hughes seemed to understand. "She's here right now, you know that." He said gently.

"I know." Marley said with watery eyes. "I just wish I could see her."

Mr. Hughes hugged her, being very careful not to mess up her makeup. "I know." He said softly.

The heard the warning song play, telling them they needed to get into position.

"Do you need a minute?" He said. "I'm sure they won't start without you."

Marley laughed, took a deep breath and smiled up at him. "I'm ready."

As they walked down the stairs, that feeling of floating came over her again as she almost seemed to watch herself walk down the stairs. However, as she stood at the starting point, she heard the music start, the same song that Sebastian had sang to her to propose, only Rachel had agreed to sing it, she gripped her father's arm as they started to walk down the aisle, and then she saw him.

The minute she laid eyes on Sebastian, everything came in to focus, everything felt exactly where it needed to be.

 **Sebastian POV**

Sebastian lost his breath as he saw Marley for the first time in her wedding dress. Watching her walk down the aisle, her eyes focused solely on him, everyone else melted away.

They went through the motions of the ceremony, but all he could think about was the beautiful woman in front of him that he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Finally, when the preacher called for it, he pressed his lips to hers as everyone cheered.

They shared their dance, they cut the cake, the drank Champaign, but finally they were able to sneak off to the balcony for some air.

"You look so beautiful." He said pulling her close as they stood together.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She said straightening his jacket a little.

They heard a loud noise inside and looked back, laughing as they watched a few of the guys have a dance off. Children were running around; all their friends were there. It was absolutely perfect.

"I love you, Mrs. Smythe." He said.

She smiled at him. "And I love you Mr. Smythe."

No awards, no albums, no plays, nothing mattered more than the two of them right there in that moment. The two kissed on the balcony and everything was perfect.


End file.
